


Hanging Out on the Farm

by RedCheshire



Series: Holland Far From Bone [2]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Hot Tub, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Sexual Tension, farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 31,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Tom Holland and Chris Pratt have a long break during voice work for "Onward".  Chris invites Tom to hang out on his farm for some much-needed relaxation.  Any tension that melts away is replaced by increasing physical urges between the two men.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Chris Pratt
Series: Holland Far From Bone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1421503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire

_Author's Note: this story takes place around March of 2019._

"I still can't believe you have a farm. That's so cool!" Tom Holland's smile beamed with excitement, nearly bouncing up and down in his seat, looking out through the windshield. They were driving from Seattle to Chris Pratt's farm, after a quick flight up from California. Voice recording for the movie "Onward" was nearly finished, breaking for an extended weekend; Chris invited Tom to visit the farm and the pair were both looking to get away from the hustle and energy of California.   
"I mean...it's relaxing. Not sure that it's 'cool'." The corner of Chris' mouth tugged up in a grin - the kid's enthusiasm was contagious.   
A long sigh came from the other side of the truck, accompanied with an exaggerated eye roll. "Do you have a barn?"  
Chris nodded. "Yes, there's a barn."  
"Big animals?"  
"Sheep and pigs, yeah. No horses or cattle."  
"See, those are cool! Chickens?"  
Pratt glanced over at his younger co-star before putting his eyes back on the road. "Chickens are not cool. Some of them are little bastards that like to take runs at you and try to peck at you."  
"Hmmm. Okay, but they're cool-LOOKING. And the whole thing is pretty neat, overall." Tom's smile returned to full power, unabated by Chris' commentary. "Oh - do you have a tractor?"  
"Yes...there's a tractor." Chris nodded, suppressing a chuckle.  
"Really?? That's awesome!"  
Slowly turning his head but keeping the road in his sight, Chris looked Tom in the eyes. "Why? You think my tractor's sexy?" Watching the kid blush, he burst out laughing and looked forward again, letting the younger guy off the hook for the joke.   
"You ass." A balled up napkin went flying by Chris' nose, landing somewhere to his left.   
"Nope, no donkeys. Just sheep and pigs, already told ya."  
Another sigh and an eyeroll came his way, followed by Tom looking out the window, a big excited grin still plastered on his face.  
"Maybe you'll get a chance to ride it."   
Tom's grin grew even wider at Chris' comment. 

~ ~ ~ ~

"And, here we are. Farm Pratt-Pratt." The truck turned off of the main road. Tom blinked, waking up from a nap. The trip had involved not just driving across part of Washington but also a ferry ride to San Juan Island. Sitting up, he took in the sight of the farm - a gate that was opening up ahead...and beyond that, a traditional two-story farmhouse, a big barn, small fenced off areas pens, each with a small shed, and ponds. Forested hills flanked the area, giving a peaceful feeling of being apart from the world.   
"Daaaaamn!" Tom's mouth hung open with amazement. "This is going to be awesome - thanks again for the invite!"   
"Not a problem. It'll be nice to have some company. The farmhands are only here today and tomorrow; without them on site, it gets pretty quiet around here." Chris put the car into park, the muscles of his arm stretching against the sleeve of his grey henley t-shirt. Opening the door, he stepped out and lifted Tom's bag from the backseat, tossing it across the bed of the truck. Tom bounced up the front porch steps, gawking at the farm. Chuckling, Chris opened the front door and held his hand out, palm flat and open. "Here you go - mi casa is su casa." He watched as Tom stepped inside, head swiveling around to check out the living room; meanwhile, Chris glanced down to check out Tom's perky rear, encased in slim-fitting jeans. Following inside, he closed the door. "Kitchen and dining room are that way - breakfast is around 7am."  
"7...7am?"  
"Yep, that's farm life. Gotta rise and shine early to tackle the day. Lots of work to knock out. Mudroom is back there, in case you're...well, covered in mud, so you don't track it all through the house. Bedrooms are all upstairs. Mine's on the left...there are two guest rooms on the other side of the hall, take your pick. Guest bathroom is the door between the bedrooms." The pair made their way up the steps, Chris once again admiring the view from behind as Tom's legs flexed with each step. He noticed Tom's head turn left and then right, noting that the first guest bedroom door was right across from the master bedroom. He suppressed a chuckle as Tom opened up the second guestroom, unaware that his body language was giving away that he had little interest in that particular room. After briefly checking it out, he peered inside the bathroom before making his way to the first guestroom.   
"This one looks good!" Grinning, Chris shook his head as he headed into his own room, dropping the bag onto the bed. Returning to the hallway, he stretched, arms curling up above his head as he twisted his upper body left and then right, shaking off the fatigue of sitting in the car for a few hours.  
"Want to do a tour of the farm?"  
"Sure!"  
"Good." Clapping Tom on the back, the two made their way to the steps. "It'll be handy to know where you're going for all the work tomorrow." He laughed again at the fake-dirty look that Tom shot over a shoulder before heading downstairs. Entering the garage, Chris pressed the button for the outer door to rise and made his way over to a small vehicle plugged into the wall. It resembled a golf cart, but with bigger, chunkier tires. Sitting down behind the steering wheel, Chris patted the passenger seat. As soon as Tom sat down and swung his legs inside, Chris hit the pedal and they zoomed out across the lawn. With each penned area, Chris would slow down, pointing out the animals, entrance, and key features. Working their way past the chickens and pigs, they did a couple of spins around the barn before heading off again.   
"This fenced off area is so much bigger than the others...?" Tom looked around, trying to size up the new area they were visiting.  
"Yep...". Reaching down, Chris hit a button on a small remote control in the cup holder. A gate began sliding open; after driving through, he hit the button again, closing the gate. "... This group is a little spoiled, with a lot more space.". Chris veered to the right, fairly certain where he'd find the animals. Sure enough, the sheep were congregated near a pond, casually looking up as the cart approached.   
"Oh wow - sheep! Can we...?". Tom's face was lit up like Christmas.   
"Absolutely. These ladies love attention." Hopping out of the cart, the two made their way into the herd of sheep, petting the soft wool coats. There were nearly thirty in the group, scattered around the edge of the pond, and Tom tried to seek out each and every one of them. With big grins, they eventually made their way back to the cart and climbed in, heading away from the herd and back towards the gate. The sun was big and orange in the sky as it settled near the horizon, casting golden colors across the waters and grassy fields of the farm. Pulling back into the garage, Chris hit the remote button again, closing the garage door and opening the door back into the house. Tom had made it halfway across the room when he heard a quick whistle, stopping him in his tracks. Turning, he saw Chris taking off his shoes, which had mud on them from walking near the pond. "Oh...the mudroom! Sorry." Sitting down, he slid off his own muddy tennis shoes and placed them in the corner.   
"No worries - you're new to the concept." Chris finished taking off his own shoes and peeled off his socks, tucking them into the open shoes. Tom copied the motion with his own socks and turned towards the main part of the house again. "Woah...hold up." Stopping once more, Tom turned around, confused. Chris was pointing down towards Tom's bare feet, one eyebrow raised. "You weren't about to track mud into the house, were you?"   
Glancing down at his feet and over to his shoes in the corner, Tom's eyebrows scrunched up a little, trying to figure out Chris' comment. "But my shoes and socks...are off? And over there?" One hand went up, scratching the back of his head. Chris managed to keep a straight face, not laughing at the cuteness that was Confused Tom Holland.   
"And your jeans are...muddy...there and there?" Copying Tom's vocal inflection, Chris was bringing attention to the problem of mud covering the bottom few inches of Tom's pants while trying not to be a dick about it. "The shoes are the bigger problem, but even with those off, we'd both still be bringing mud into the house." Still sitting, he stuck out his own foot, showing that Tom wasn't the only one with muddy pants, the motion causing bits of dirt scattering onto the floor. Standing up, he unbuttoned his jeans. "Here, hand me those and I'll toss them in the washer with mine. They'll be clean again by morning." Unzipping, he proceeded to begin pulling off his jeans, one leg at a time. Blinking a couple of times, Tom followed suit, taking off his own pants and handing them to Chris, who was standing nearby wearing nothing but a grey henley t-shirt and blue button-fly trunks. The older man bent down, picking up both pairs of socks and rolling the bundle of clothes up, stepping past Tom into the house with a grin, putting his friend at ease. "*Now* we can walk all over the house. Head up and change clothes, I'll start on dinner." Veering left, he went into the laundry room next door while Tom scampered upstairs, eager to get pants back on and worried that he might bone up with the sight of Chris' button-covered bulge etched into his mind. If he had looked back, he would have seen that Chris had stopped and was watching Tom's progress, eyeing the long and muscled legs leading up to a round firm ass, covered in the tight material of grey briefs.

Going through his bag on the bed, looking for a pair of shorts, Tom looked up when he heard a soft knock on the door frame. "I'm going to catch a quick shower before starting dinner. If you want to do the same, just put the clothes you're wearing on the floor in the hallway and I'll toss them in with the pants and my clothes to wash." Tom nodded, making an effort to hold eye contact and *not* look down. "Yeah, that sounds good. Thanks!"  
"Alright - see you downstairs in a bit." Chris headed off across the hallway and Tom heard the sound of the shower starting.   
"Oh - towels..."  
Tom looked up at the sound of Chris' voice. His mouth went dry and he swallowed - the beefy man's body was filling the door. His shirt was in his hand, having taken it off on the way towards the shower. Caught unaware, Tom's guard was down and his eyes wandered down, taking in the sight of the large chest and arm muscles, the big bulge covered by blue fabric and white buttons, followed by thick hairy legs. His eyes snapped back up to Chris' face. "Towels?" He had to stop himself from covering up his crotch, feeling a little exposed in nothing but a tshirt and briefs.   
If Chris noticed, he didn't give any indication. "Yeah, they're not in bathroom. There used to be a closet in there, but that got taken out during the remodel. There's some towels in the bottom dresser drawer over there." Tom's gaze followed the direction that Chris' hand was pointing, taking note of the big dresser to his right.   
"Ah, okay. Thanks."  
"You're welcome. Enjoy the shower." The corner of Chris' mouth twitched with just the slightest hint of amusement at Tom's reaction. Turning, he crossed the hallway once more. The sound of the water changed, indicating that Chris was in the shower...and Tom gave out a long breath. "Fuuuuck..." He certainly wasn't going to complain about Chris' laid-back casual nature, but it was going to make for a long weekend, trying to restrain his own reactions. Noting the hard lump forming in his briefs, he realized that he wasn't going to have time for a good wank in the shower before dinner; maybe one long, really good one in the morning. Grabbing a towel, he shucked off his shirt and briefs, tossing them on the ground outside his door on his way to the guest bathroom. Walking inside, he found a big clawfoot tub and a large pedestal sink. The room looked like it had been redone for a 1920s look, with railroad tile and vintage light fixtures. Smiling, Tom removed his towel and set it on the wall hook near the tub, stepping into the tub and pulling the circular shower curtain closed. A large shower head descended from the ceiling, shooting water straight down into the middle of the tub area. A small handheld shower head rested on top of the hot and cold water knobs. Appreciating the warm water cascading over his body, Tom sighed, relaxation settling in and rinsing away the work and hectic pace of the week. Soaping up his body, his cock began to harden at the memory of Chris standing around in only underwear. Tugging on his meat for a moment, Tom grunted with a small amount of frustration, remembering that time was short. 'Tomorrow morning...' he thought to himself. Rinsing off the soap, he turned off the water and grabbed the towel, drying off from head to toe before stepping back out of the tub. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he exited the bathroom and headed back to his bedroom, noting that the sound of the other shower was gone...and so were his clothes from the floor. He surmised that Chris must have already finished, picked them up, and gone downstairs. Picking out clothes, he was about to remove the towel when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Another knock on the frame of the open door, "Sorry, forgot to ask earlier - do you have a preference between beef, lamb, or chicken?"  
"Oh...um, lamb or chicken?"  
"Great - we'll go for lamb then." Giving a thumbs-up and a smile, Chris pulled the door shut and bounded back down the stairs.  
Pausing, it took Tom a moment to process that fact that Chris had been walking around in a pair of shorts...but no shirt. Shrugging, he took his still-folded shirt and tossed it back into the bag. "When in Rome..." Pulling on briefs and gym shorts, he headed down the stairs, the aroma of cooking food already wafting up to the second floor. He found Chris tending to some pans on the stove. "Need any help?"  
"Sure - can you get a couple of beers out of the fridge?"   
Opening the fridge door, Tom looked around inside, finding the beers on the bottom shelf. Bending at the waist, he rummaged around, taking his time looking at the different options before making a selection. Chris looked over, taking in the view of Tom's round ass, the thin blue material of the gym shorts sticking to the perky buns like a second skin. He turned his attention back to the stove as Tom stood back up, closed the fridge, and passed one of the cans to Chris. Working together, they finished cooking dinner. They took their time eating, enjoying each other's company. Beginning with stories shared on the set of their voice work for "Onward", it transitioned to their work on the Avengers movies, both together and separate stories. 

Tom was finishing a story about shooting the space rocket scene from "Infinity Crisis" when Chris pushed his chair back.   
"Speaking of space...come check this out." Stepping away from the table, he crossed the room and headed out of the living room, onto the back porch. The sound of the door closing a second time let him know that Tom had followed and was standing next to him.  
"Woaaaaah." Tom's eyes were wide open, taking in the amazing view of the night sky. "There's so many stars!"   
"Yeah, it's pretty awesome." Taking a sip of his beer, Chris leaned back against one of the posts and continued looking up. "You just can't see this many stars back in the city - too much light. Heck, even in most towns there's too much light. You have to get away from civilization to get this kind of view." He looked over, grinning at the awestruck expression on Tom's face, nudging an elbow gently into his co-worker's side. "Might not want to leave your mouth hanging open - good way to catch flies."   
Tom's lips came back together in a smile, before sticking his tongue out. Looking upward again, the two gazed at the endless sky, enjoying the majesty of nature and each other's company, the silence of the evening broken periodically by the sounds of the farm's animals settling in for the night. Finished with his beer, Tom went to set the can down on the rail...and noticed an object on the ground near the porch. "Oh cool, you have a hot tub out here?"  
"Yeah - it doesn't stay warm long enough this far north to put in a pool, unless you want it heated. Thought about, but settled on the hot tub, at least for now. Was easier to install, faster to heat up. And it's a good way to unwind after a day of knocking out farm stuff."  
Tom's grin widened with eagerness. "Sounds fun."  
"Yeah...*after a day of knocking out farm stuff*. You'll have to earn it." Winking, Chris turned and headed back inside. Getting another couple of beers, he popped a bag of popcorn and poured it into a bowl, returning to the living room where he plopped down on the couch, one arm stretching out along the back of the couch, his feet resting on the coffee table. Picking up the remote, he turned on the tv. "What are we watching?"   
"Hmm...something...classic. And scary. And good."  
"Classic, scary, and good..." Eyes squinting, Chris pondered Tom's suggestion for a moment and then began clicking through the menus. "Got just the thing. We've got time for one movie before heading to bed - you've got a long day tomorrow." On the screen, a lady ran along a beach, taking off her clothes and jumping into the water. Tom slid down, relaxing and enjoying the comfort of the couch, reaching over to get a handful of popcorn. Moments later, the woman disappeared beneath the ocean waves.   
"Oh, Jaws?" Chris nodded at Tom's accurate guess. "Cool, somehow haven't seen this before. Good pick."   
Before long, the popcorn was gone. The slower pace of the film, the long day of travel, and the cozy atmosphere took their toll on Tom and he nodded off, his chin resting on his chest. The sounds of action in the film jolted him back awake. Looking over, he caught Chris watching him with an amused expression. Clearing his throat, he went back to watching the movie. Glancing over, Chris watched as Tom's eyelids kept heavily dropping down as the younger man fought off sleep. Succumbing to slumber, Tom once again dozed off, this time into a slightly deeper sleep. His body slowly slumped over, his head resting against Chris' chest. Chris had to resist the urge to chuckle at the sight and sound of his friend falling prey to sleep after having stubbornly fought it off. When the end credits began rolling, he gently tapped Tom's shoulder. "Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty." The brown mop of hair resting on his chest turned left and then right, as Tom tried to get his bearings and figure out how long he'd been asleep. Feigning the struggle of waking, Tom enjoyed the feel of his face against Chris' bare chest, as well as the view of Chris' crotch, his bulge more pronounced in thin cotton shorts than it had been in the jeans he'd worn earlier. Reluctantly, he pulled himself back up, blinking and trying to wake back up. "How long...aww man, I missed the rest of the movie?"  
"Yeah - someone was just a liiiiitle tired out." Standing, Chris reached down, pulling Tom up to a standing position as well. "Come on, sleepy time." Resting his hand on the small of Tom's back, he nudged the young man forward, towards the stairs.   
"Aww, but daaaad, I wanna staaaay up," Tom changed his voice, his tone slightly whining in complaint.   
"Nope. Gotta work tomorrow."  
"But daaaaddyy...," The attempt at whining was less than successful as Tom tried not to laugh. Chris swallowed, the sound of Tom whining out the word "daddy" causing his cock to stir, imagining him moaning it out in another setting. Removing his hand, he swatted Tom on the rear.   
"Bedtime, young man. And make sure you brush your teeth." The pair ascended the stairs, Chris watching as the firm globes of Tom's ass flexed under the thin material of the athletic shorts. Reaching the top, Tom headed off, disappearing into the bathroom. The sound of water running and the brushing of teeth filled the air. Chris headed to his own bathroom and brushed his teeth as well, getting ready for bed. Hearing the sound of the water finish in the other room, he stepped back towards the doorway. "Oh - breakfast tomorrow is around 7 in the morning..." His voice trailed off as he saw Tom emerge from the bathroom, shorts tossed over his shoulder, walking down the hallway in nothing but a pair of black briefs.   
"Sorry - this is what I wear to bed..." Tom blushed a little with a sheepish smile.   
It was Chris' turn to clear his throat. "No worries man, like I said - mi casa es su casa. Make yourself comfortable. Breakfast is around 7, no need to set an alarm or rush yourself. Have a good night. If you need anything, just knock."  
"Thanks - 'nite." Tom grinned and waved, closing the door behind him. Under the door, the light turned off and the sound of sheets rustling let Chris know that his guest was settling in for the night. Shaking his head, he returned to his room, closing the door and peeling off his shirt and shorts, tossing them on top of the hamper and crawling into his own bed. The sight of Tom wearing nothing but a pair of briefs seemed to be etched into the back of his eyelids...but not for long, as he was soon fast asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~

The sounds and smells of cooking roused Tom from his slumber. Blinking, he inhaled deeply, appreciating the mix of fresh country air and...bacon? Music could be heard coming from the first floor, not loud but able to be heard from the open bedroom door. Sitting up, Tom stretched, recalling that he'd gotten up in the middle of the night to pee and had left the bedroom door open out of habit. Climbing out of bed, he headed to the restroom again, his morning wood fading as he relieved himself. Washing his hands and splashing water on his face, he raked his fingers through his hair in an unsuccessful attempt to tame his bed-head mess of hair. After brushing his teeth, he returned to the guest bedroom, tossing on the shorts from last night as well as a tank top and headed downstairs. Halfway down, he paused, enjoying the sight below; Chris was turned away, busy at the stove, the muscles of his arm and shoulder flexing lightly as he mixed something in a pan...and the muscles of his thick legs flexing as he danced a little, responding to the beat of the music and on full display as he wore just a t-shirt and underwear but no shorts. Tom's mouth watered a little, the result of both the smell of food and the display of hunk before him. Quietly, he stepped backwards, returning up the stairs. Shucking his shorts and tossing them onto the bed, he made sure that his dick was tucked downward, not wanting to risk a hard-on around his host. He made his way back down, his steps a little heavier on the stairs this time, alerting Chris to his presence.   
"Mornin, sleeping beauty. About time you woke up." Chris' welcoming grin masked the fact that he was trying not to laugh; the magnetic knife strip above the stove was reflective metal, so he'd noticed the vague shape of someone coming halfway down the stairs, pausing for a minute, and then heading back up...and the blue blur that appeared to be Tom's shorts in the reflection was now missing. The kid was quite attention-grabbing in nothing but a white tank top and black briefs, his arms and long legs on display; Chris struggled not to check out the ample bulge. "Coffee's over there," he pointed out with his free hand before returning his attention to the stove. "Eggs, bacon, and biscuits'll be done in just a bit."   
"Need any help?"  
He turned, an excuse to take another look at his guest. "Sure - look in the fridge and see what kind of fruit you want to have, slice that up a bit. The plates are already out on the table, cutting board and knives are over there." Similar to the night before, Tom bent at the waist and took his time looking through the options available in the fridge...attracting Chris' eyes to the view of his ass sticking in the air, this time more leg on display and less material covering the firm globes of his rear end. Deciding on a pear, he closed the fridge door and proceeded to cut it up, placing the slices on the plates and tossing the core into small counter-top compost bin. Pouring a cup of coffee, he returned to the table just as Chris was scraping eggs from the frying pan onto the plates. Placing the pan back on the stove, Chris arrived with the bacon and the biscuits on small plates, placing them onto the table. The pair sat down and worked their way through breakfast as Chris went through the list of chores for the day: feed the animals, collect eggs, check the animals, getting hay bales into the barn, see if there's any other small items to tend to. Collecting the empty plates, Tom rinsed them in the sink and placed them in the dishwasher as Chris headed upstairs to change. Reaching the top of the stairs, he managed to get a peek at Chris through the open door as he was zipping up his jeans. Heading to his own room, he threw on a pair of jeans, rolled socks onto his feet, and was heading back down when he heard Chris' voice in the distance. "Meet me in the garage - I've already got your shoes from the mudroom." The older man had tossed on a baseball hat and already had his boots on, nodding towards Tom's tennis shoes waiting near a bench. Quickly sliding his feet inside, he hopped onto the cart and they zipped out of the garage. 

The first stop was the chicken coop, feeding the chickens and checking for eggs. Any newly-laid eggs were placed in a basket near the door, with Chris explaining that they would pick up the eggs on the way back. After that, they headed to the pig pen. It had been a couple of weeks since the pigs' last "check up", so they gave each pig a quick look-over exam to make sure that their skin was okay (no wounds, no rub marks, or anything else that looked off) and just to check to make sure that the pigs were in good shape. Once that had been taken care of, they were back in the cart and drove to the sheep pen. Chris grinned at Tom's obvious enthusiasm, as the younger guy was nearly bouncing up and down in his seat, excited to see the sheep again.   
"Alright, same deal as the pigs. Give each one a quick but good look-over, check for any wounds or other issues, watch them for a moment to make sure they aren't limping or anything else like that." Tom nodded quickly, eager to play with the sheep again. "After that, we'll feed them and then it's off to the barn." Tom nodded, already dashing away as Chris wrapped up the instructions. Shaking his head with amusement, Chris turned and walked towards one of the lambs nearby. His steps across the field were careful, since the grass was still wet with dew. Out near the sheep pond, the ground tended to get muddy and he didn't want to...   
"Shit!"  
Chris' head snapped in the direction of Tom's outburst. Concern quickly gave way and he bent over with laughter; in his eagerness, Tom hadn't paid attention to the terrain and had gone ass-over-teakettle. Flat on his back, he managed to get halfway up before slipping and falling back down into the mud. Gingerly making his way over, Chris managed to stop laughing long enough to feign a look of genuine concern. Hands on his hips, he looked down, shaking his head. "Need a hand?"  
"Um...yes?" A mud-covered hand raised up in the air, its owner apparently ready to be back on his feet. Gripping it, Chris prepared to help his friend get back up...and was surprised by a sudden tug, landing face down on the ground next to Tom.   
"You little..." He laughed as Tom scrambled away, getting further covered in mud as he sought to evade the swipe of Chris' hand. Determined to get revenge, Chris reached down instead and scooped up a pile of mud, flinging it through the air before Tom had a chance to duck. The blob of wet dirt landed smack in the middle of the other man's chest; sliding down, it left a brown smear on Tom's exposed skin of his upper chest before continuing its descent down his tank top, plopping down into his lap.   
"Hey!" Tom grabbed a chunk of mud and slung it in Chris' direction. Expecting the fit of revenge, Chris easily dodged it; placing his hand down flat, he lifted himself up off of the ground and was about to head over and help Tom back up when something smacked into his neck. The mud slid down, trickles of the cold slimy substance making its way under his shirt. "Ugh, gross. Alright kid, you're on your own." In his peripheral vision, he noted that Tom managed to make his way back up onto his feet. Meanwhile, the sheep and lambs had moved away from the two noisy humans that were interrupting the calm of morning. Crossing the space between, the pair proceeded to check the sheep the same way they had the pigs. This time, Tom fed the animals, emulating Chris' actions from the pig pen. Closing the door to the shed containing the sheep food and supplies, Tom turned to head back to the cart and stopped, trying not to stare. Chris sat bare-chested in the cart, the mud-covered shirt laying in the crate attached to the back of the cart. Scratching his head, Tom made his way over. "You'll probably want to take that off - it's more a hindrance than anything else now."  
"Huh?" Tom looked down, picking at his tank top. The white material was barely visible, covered in brown mud.   
"It's just gonna crust up as it hardens, but then your sweat is going to make it get runny again, and it's just going to feel annoying wearing it. Once you get covered in mud like that, might as well take it off and chunk it in the washing machine."  
"Oh...that makes sense." Taking the bottom of the shirt in both hands, Tom pulled up, lifting the tank over his head. Chris' eyes swept up and down the lean musculature on display before the shirt cleared Tom's face. The shirt joined Chris' in the back of the cart as he rested into the seat next to Chris.   
"Off to the barn," Chris patted Tom on the knee before taking hold of the steering wheel. "Now the real work begins."  
"This wasn't work?"  
"Hell no - this was fun. You'll see." A knowing grin stretched the corner of Chris' mouth as he pressed down on the pedal, the cart gunning its way across the open spaces of the farm. Pulling to a stop in front of the large red barn, he ambled out and came around the cart; resting his palm on Tom's shoulder, he pointed at the bales of hay resting on the ground, his outstretched finger sweeping up towards the window on the barn's second floor. "Those...need to go...in there."  
"That doesn't seem so bad."  
"See that rope and pulley? That's how they get up there, with a little elbow grease."  
"Oh...that...still doesn't seem so bad?"  
Chuckling, Chris began walking towards the rope. "Ok, squirt. We'll see what song you're singing in a little while. Andrew!". Chris waved over one of the guys who worked on the farm, asking if he minded giving them a hand with the hay bale job. As Andrew disappeared into the barn, Chris and Tom made their way to the pile of hay bales, as Chris explained the operation. After securing a hay bale, one person would pull on the rope, hoisting it up to the same level as the window of the barn's second level. The person up there would reach out with a hooked pole, pulling the hay bales into the barn for storage. Putting on a pair of gloves, Chris demonstrated how to attach the hay bale to the rope...then planted his feet, took hold of the rope, and gave it a large tug, lifting the bale about a couple of feet off the ground. Keeping hold, he let go with one hand and used it to grip higher up on the rope, pulling down on it to lift the bale another foot. Slowly, the large block of hay made its ascent towards the open window. Tom watched, entranced as the muscles of Chris' bare upper body worked on the task, biceps and pecs bulging with each movement. The bale finally reached the second floor of the barn; the pole reached out and caught it with the attached hook, pulling the bale into the open window. "So..." Chris' spoke at a slower pace, focused on the job, his words coming out during the small gaps when his arms weren't moving. "...once Andrew...hooks the bale...you'll need to...give the rope some slack...so he can maneuver it...into place in the barn." The end of the rope, now free of its cargo, swung back out into the open air. With a large breath, Chris relaxed his grip on the rope, allowing the weight of the hook to free fall back to the earth. "Alright, one more time, pay attention, and then it's your turn." The second bale was secured to the rope's hook and once again, Chris heaved it up to the barn's upper floor. The weight of the large bales took its toll, causing him to break out into a sweat, rivulets of moisture and dirt streaking down his bare torso. Tom swallowed, his cock twitching in his pants at the sample of raw manliness on display before him. Despite working at the same pace, it seemed as if the second bale took less time, leaving Tom wanting to see more of Chris in action. 

Pulling off the gloves, Chris handed them to Tom and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Your turn, son." Renewing the father/son joke from the evening before caused him to grin.   
His hands secured in the gloves, Tom flexed his fingers, getting a feel for the grip. "Alright...*dad*." Chris stuck his tongue out at Tom and sat down on the hood of the cart, observing as Tom copied his earlier motions, securing the hook to the bale's binding before stepping back and taking hold of the rope. A large tug brought the bale up about a foot...and caused Tom to blink. "Fuck, this thing is heavier than it looks!" Eyebrows furrowed, he grunted as he began heaving the bale up, the results slower than Chris' efforts but in time the bale reached the loft. Tom held steady on the rope, letting a few inches at a time slide between his fingers so that the farmhand above was able to pull in and secure the bale. As the hook descended back to the ground, Tom looked up at Chris as he exhaled heavily. His chest and shoulders rose with heavy breaths as he recovered from the exertion. "Dude - you didn't say how heavy these things are."  
"You didn't ask?" Tom rolled his eyes, causing Chris to laugh rather than show pity. "Hey, you were so eager to do farm work. Figured it would do you some good to see just how strenuous it is. It's fulfilling...but it ain't easy."   
"No shit. Alright..." the younger man took a deep breath before grabbing the rope again. "...next one."  
Gritting his teeth, Tom yanked on the rope, launching it a little further into the air than his first attempt had. Slowly but surely it too made its way up. Chris watched as Tom's body went to work, his entire musculature contributing to the effort - his shirtless upper body was covered in sweat and dirt, hair plastered to his forehead, the muscles of his arms, shoulders, and chest bulging more than their normal slim build. Even his abs and legs appeared to be involved, flexing as he continued tugging on the rope, gradually bringing the second bale upward. The ascent this time was definitely slower than the first...and then the rope slipped in Tom's hands, causing the bale to drop a few feet. He struggled but regained control of the rope, but not before losing another couple of feet in height. The effort caused Tom's body to lurch forward; concerned, Chris darted forward and grabbed his hips to steady him. Tom focused on the bale, working his arms to regain some of the lost effort and it back up...and was also keenly aware of the feeling of Chris' large hands holding his hips, thumbs pressed into his sides. As his cock hardened, he lost his concentration again; combined with the physical effort involved, he once again felt his control of the rope slipping, watching as the hay bale slipped down a foot or so. His body tilted forward, straining to continue his progress. A booted foot stepped between his own and he felt Chris' arms wrapped around his torso. "There, your body is braced and not going anywhere...you can focus on working with your and instead of trying to keep your balance."  
Tom swallowed, both at the effort of the task at hand and feeling Chris' body pressed against his own. The large chest muscles were mashed into his back, and a hip bone was digging into his rear. He pulled on the rope again, slowly but surely moving it towards the open window.   
Now it was Chris' turn to struggle at control, as he felt Tom's body work, the slim muscles moving against his own; his dick began thickening, no matter how many math problems he began wormgng in his head. His hope was that Tom wouldn't notice, being focused on the rope. That hope was unanswered - Tom was keenly aware of the bulge pressed right into the middle of his ass. Unable to resist the temptation, he pulled with his entire body, pushing his butt against the hard mound with each pull of the rope. Was it his imagination or was the other man pushing his crotch forward to meet Tom's movements? Before he could figure it out, the hay bale finished its journey, reached the opening. Tom groaned in relief as he let the rope go slack, his body drenched in sweat. "Atta boy.". A large hand patted his chest before sliding away, their bodies pulling apart.  
"Alright, two more." Tom blinked in surprise. "No, don't worry, I've got this one. Had a chance to rest while you put in the work. Not bad by the way - you did a great job." Chris' smile sent a warm glow through Tom's chest...and the man's big paw of a hand clapping onto his bicep rustled up some butterflies in his stomach. Handing the gloves back to Chris, he sat down on the ground, allowing himself room to lean back against the front bumper of the cart. His eyes drank in the sight of Chris hauling the last two bales up, the last one definitely moving at a slower rate of speed, giving away Chris' fatigue.   
As the hook fell for the last time, he pulled himself up, dusting the dirt off from his rear. "Tired?"   
"Ha - what gave that away?"  
"Well, you kinda look like that clip that was popular from the first 'Guardians' movie." The reference didn't ring a bell with Chris, one eyebrow raised as he pulled the gloves off of his hands, flexing his tired fingers. "The one in the trailer, where your shirt is off and you're breathing heavy. You even look a little irritated, like now."   
"Har har." Chris swatted the back of Tom's head with the gloves as he walked by, returning them to the cart's storage compartment. "At least with that picture, the audience was looking near my eyes." Climbing back into the cart, he waved up into the air. "Thanks Andrew - enjoy your weekend, see you Monday!"   
Tom settled into the passenger seat, eyebrows furled with confusion. "Looking near your eyes...?"  
"Yeah, one thing I like about that costume..." Starting the cart, he began driving back towards the house. "...it's not spandex. So the audience's attention is above the belt."   
"Oh my god...! Okay, that is the one thing about the suit I don't like." Chris tried not to chuckle as Tom's normal exuberant pace of speaking sped up. "Like, I'm not going to lie...the snug fit kinda feels more like a superhero outfit and it shows off the work in the gym...but I asked them to make it not fit *so* tight after the first movie...and it's like they went and made it tighter."  
"They made it even tighter, eh?"  
"Yeah - the first movie, I was able to wear regular underwear underneath...but with the second movie the briefs made lines in the costume that they had to edit out...so they made me wear a special jockstrap with it that wouldn't show lines but would keep my...would keep everything in place." He blushed a little bit at the reference to his crotch.   
"A special jock...wow. Anything to push ticket sales. I'll stick with the regular pants and a leather jacket for my costume." Laughing, he turned off the cart, hit the button to lower the garage door, and grabbed their mud-covered shirts. Climbing out of the cart, both men made their way back into the house. 

"Woah, partner." Chris' voice brought Tom to an abrupt stop as he was about to step into the main part of the house. "Mudroom is here for a reason, remember?" Looking down, Tom took in the sight of his pants which were caked in mud, as well as his shoes. Glancing over, he saw that Chris was in a similar messy state, covered from head to toe in dirt, mud, and sweat as he removed his shoes. "I'll toss everything into the washer and it'll be cleaned up before heading to bed tonight, ready for tomorrow." With a gulp, Tom followed suit, kicking off his shoes and peeling off his socks. They'd done the same thing yesterday...but he'd had a shirt on then, so felt a little more covered up. Dropping his socks to the ground, Tom's eyes lifted up, watching as his friend's jeans hit the ground. Large shoulders and back muscles rippled before him, the streaks of dirt and perspiration making them look even more pronounced, trailing down to the red trunks which stretched over Chris' beefy behind, perched atop two massive trunk-like legs. Turning around, Chris stood with his hand out, waiting on Tom's jeans. Tom looked down at his own feet as he peeled off his jeans, avoiding looking directly at Chris' front side in case it caused him to spring a hard-on; it would be difficult to hide while wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs. As they entered the main part of the house, Tom was about to veer towards the stairs when he heard Chris' voice again. "Just curious - do you know how to do laundry?"  
Turning around, Tom blinked and rolled his eyes. "Of course I know how to do laundry." The sight of Chris raising an eyebrow resulted in a huff of frustration; stepping forward, he took the dirty clothes and shoes from Chris' arms and made his way into the laundry room. Opening the front of the washing machine, he deposited the items inside before turning his attention to the shelf of laundry supplies. "Um...where are the pods?"  
"What 'pods'?"  
"The...pods, the things you toss into the washing machine and they clean your clothes."  
"Ohh, laundry pods...yeah, we don't use those." It took all of Chris' efforts not to chuckle as Tom's head swiveled back and forth between Chris, the shelf, and the washing machine. Placing a hand on Tom's hip, he leaned over the younger man and reached towards the shelf; Tom swallowed at the nearly-naked body so close to his, picturing awful things to keep his cock behaved and down. "Try this." Grabbing a bottle of liquid detergent, he leaned back into place and put the bottle into Tom's hand and watched amused, as Tom gave him a look before reading the instructions on the back. Tom proceeded to unscrew the cap and examine the raised lettering inside, matching it up with the instructions on the back; as he was about to pour detergent into the cap, Chris reached out and placed a hand on his arm. "Actually, you don't use that."  
"But it says right here that you..."  
"Yeah, but that's for a top-loading dishwasher."  
"Wait, this doesn't have different instructions for different machines. Are you making this up?"  
With a laugh, Chris slid out the detergent tray on the top left of the machine. "No - you just have to fill it to the line here."  
"Oh my god...old people." Shaking his head, he stuck out his tongue at Chris and peered into the extended tray. "Why don't you just use pods?"  
"I don't think they work as well. Maybe they do, but I like this stuff better, or at least it's what I'm used to. Anyway, you just fill to that line there, push the tray back in, and then hit the start button."  
Tilting the opening of the laundry container, Tom realized that with Chris standing on the other side of the detergent tray...looking down at the tray put Chris' crotch directly in sight. Slowly, he poured the detergent in, making sure not to go past the marked line...while also taking his time so he could admire the the view on the other side of the tray. The red cotton fabric of Chris' button-fly trunks was stretched due to the large muscles of his legs, hips and rear...and it looked like the bulge in front was also doing its fair share of putting the material to work. The blue buttons in front held the fabric together, but there was a notable strain in the groin area as the already-tight material had to accommodate the bulge of his cock and balls as well. Biting his lip, Tom somehow managed to stay focused on the detergent bottle and not overfill the tray. "Does that look good?"   
Chris glanced down at the tray, analyzing it for a moment longer than necessary; Tom wasn't sure if he saw Chris' eyes flick down towards his own black cotton-covered crotch or not before looking back up at Tom's face. "Looks great." Reaching out, he ruffled Tom's hair, laughing again as Tom feigned irritation at being treated like a kid. "Get her started, go shower, and we'll work on dinner." Tom slid the tray into place and quickly pressed the series of buttons to start the wash as Chris turned and left the room. Walking quickly, he caught up with the other man at the foot of the stairs, eyes fixed on the large globes flexing before him as Chris made his way up the steps and turned into his own room. Heading down towards the guest bathroom, Tom stopped when he heard Chris' voice in the hall again. "Oh - chicken or ham?" Turning, he blushed, feeling more aware of his own state of undress somehow with Chris several feet away, able to see him from head to toe; he prayed silently that the black color of his briefs made the bulge in front less obvious, since he'd chubbed up a little watching Chris' rear end in motion...and having the man's whole body on display again wasn't helping. "Um...ham?" With a wink and a thumbs up, Chris turned and disappeared back into his room, followed by the sound of the shower starting. Tom ducked into his own bathroom and shut the door, peeling off his briefs and stepping into the tub. Moments later, he was enjoying the relaxation of hot water cascading down his body, eyes closed, the thoughts of Chris' muscles filling his mind...resulting in his cock filling out. Soaping up, his hand made its way across his arms and chest, spreading the lather and cleaning off the sweat and dirt of the day; sliding over his abs, his fingers wrapped around his throbbing member, tugging gently. Continuing down, he worked over his legs and feet, enjoying the feeling of being clean...before returning his attention to his rock-hard dick. He'd meant to jerk off this morning but hadn't had time...and again he felt a little rushed with dinner starting soon. Sighing, he rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, doing math equations in his head to make his hard-on go away as he toweled himself dry. He'd made it halfway down the hall when Chris stepped out, clad in cotton shorts. "Ah, the kiddo is all cleaned up. See you downstairs in a bit." Whistling merrily, he bounded down the steps, the sounds of pans rattling could be heard as Tom stepped into his own room. Pulling on a pair of briefs and gym shorts again, he also made his way downstairs, helping Chris prepare the meal. 

During dinner, Tom commented on how good the food was, rolling his eyes jokingly at Chris' comment about the food tasting better because it'd been earned with a day's hard work. Afterward, they cleared the table and rinsed the dishes, placing them in the dishwasher. "So, movie or video game tonight?"  
Tom rearranged a couple of plates to make room for a large dish. "Actually, I was wondering about the hot tub out back...?" He smiled sheepishly, unsure if his host would be up for it or not.   
"Yeah, sounds good - I guessed you did earn it with your work today. And don't roll your eyes at me, young man."   
"Yes, daaaad." Tom stretched out the last word, emulating the sarcastic tone of a teenager, trying not to laugh as Chris rolled his own ideas.  
"Well, soooon," Chris stretched out the word "son", copying Tom's tone of voice. Stepping around the other man, he reached under the cabinet to get the soap for the dishwasher. Smacking Tom on the rear, he pointed to the mudroom. "....why don't you make yourself useful and grab a couple of towels? I'll finish up here and meet you in a minute." After setting up the dishwasher, Chris grabbed a couple of cans of beer and made his way onto the back porch. Lifting off the cover, he began fiddling with the buttons, setting the temperature and starting up the water jets, the surface of the water breaking and bubbling. "Pick a color."  
"Um...blue?" Tom watched as Chris tapped a couple more settings on the hot tub's screen...and then the tub lit up, illuminated blue by small lights under the water's surface. "Oh cool - you can set colors for it?"   
"Uh huh, comes in handy for different holidays or just your mood that day." Chris tapped the screen a couple of times, lowering the light level down. "It'll even do that thing where it cycles between different colors. My sons play with it more than I do. Wait up..." Tom paused, standing at the edge of the hot tub, the toes of his right foot in the water. Chris finished hanging the towels and set the beers next to the tub. "You might not want to wear the shorts into the tub...the chemicals don't always place nice with stuff material that isn't swimsuit material." Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, Chris dropped them to the ground, stepping out of them and hanging them up on a hook under the towel. Stepping into the water, he settled onto the bench, the water level at his chest, arms stretched out on either side, the picture of relaxation. "Coming in?"  
Tom swallowed, shucking his own shorts, feeling a little self-conscious standing there in blue and white-striped briefs, for a moment wishing he'd opted for something with a little more coverage. Looking at Chris relaxed in the hot tub eased his mind...and his more mischievous side came to the surface. Setting his shorts on a hook as well, he stepped into the water on the opposite side of the hot tub and began lowering his body into the water. When he felt the water at his hips, he looked up in amazement, pulling himself slightly out of the water to sit on the edge of the tub. "Oh wow..."  
"What's up?" He heard Chris' voice but kept his gaze upward, looking at the sky.   
"Still trying to get over how great the view is here at night." Resting his hands behind him, Tom leaned back to admire the night sky...and in relaxing his body, opened his legs a little more, guessing that the white striped portions of his briefs were now wet...and a little see through.   
"Yeah, it's pretty nice to look at." There was a slight change in Chris' tone, a little of his normal self-assured nature missing from the sound of his voice...barely noticeable unless you were listening for it.   
"Wow." Tom sighed before bringing his gaze back to the hot tub, lowering his body into the water. Chris' eyes had definitely not been fixed on the heavens, but flicked back upward when Tom's position changed...something that did not go unnoticed by Tom, who had to work hard to suppress a smirk. Returning to normal form, the conversation was easy and friendly, as Chris quizzed Tom on what his favorite parts of the day's work had been. Laughing at Tom's muddy mishap at the lamb pond, Chris went to take another swig of beer and realized that his can was empty.   
"Time for a refill...you want the same thing, or something different?"   
"I'm good with whatever you're having. Um...what's up with the buttons, by the way?" Tom's question caused Chris' movement to stop, looking at his friend with a bit of confusion.   
"The what?"  
Tom tilted his can towards Chris. "The uh, buttons on your...shorts. All your, um, underwear has them?" Chris' gaze went straight down, looking at his own underwear. Tom took advantage of the question to look straight ahead, admiring the sight of Chris' crotch before him more than he'd enjoyed the look of all the stars in the sky above. Chris' crotch was right above the water level, the lights of the pool illuminating his crotch in blue light. Soaked wet, the white cotton fabric was completely see-through, showing off his muscular thighs all the way up to his hips. The layered strips of cotton with buttons hid the view of most of Chris' cock except for the sides of his shaft which were clearly visible on either side of the center strip...and the tip of his cock, which was a little to the left of the bottom button.   
"Oh...the button fly underwear?" Chris looked up, seeing Tom's eyes straight ahead on his crotch before bringing them up to meet Chris' gaze. "Dunno - got a pair as a gift one time, really liked 'em." Chris stepped out of the tub, granting Tom a view of his ass, the wet white underwear hiding nothing on that side. "...wound up buying more of them. Plus, to me they kinda fit in with the whole farmer look." Grabbing the towel from hook, he began drying off his body. "What's with all the briefs?"  
"Oh - that's from working on Billy Elliott." Tom finished his beer, leaning forward to hand the empty can to Chris. "With all the dancing and gymnastics exercises, was better for movement...and just got used to it."   
"Wouldn't that Spider-man jock strap be better then?" Chris winked at his joke, turning to head into the house.   
"Not sure you'd want someone sitting in your hot tub in just a jock. Sounds like it'd be against 'Dad's Rules'." His own joke got a laughing response from Chris as the door closed. He watched through the window as Chris strode through the dining room and kitchen, wearing nothing but his underwear, as he rummaged through the fridge. Returning, Chris stepped back into the water, handing Tom a beer as he settled back onto the bench.   
"Dad's Rules...you little shit." Smiling, he took a sip. "Those are definitely different than they'd have been in my younger days." Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and relaxed, his body lowering a little bit further into the water. Looking down, Tom took in the view of Chris' reclined state, his rear at the front edge of the bench seat, his legs spread out on either side of the tub, the details of his body obscured by the bubbling surface of the water.   
"Your younger days were more exciting?" Chris opened his eyes, staring at the stars while he contemplated Tom's question. Letting out a deep breath, he looked at Tom, the other man's face full of curiosity as he sipped his beer.   
"They were...different. Wrestled in high school, that was fun."  
"You were a wrestler?" Tom didn't notice that the pitch of his voice went up a notch, excited at the mental image of Chris in a spandex wrestling singlet, arms and legs tangled up with some other guy. He took another sip of his beer to hide his facial reaction, but it'd already been caught by Chris.   
"Yeah, that was a lot of fun. Great workout. Went to community college...dropped out, just wasn't ready. Worked as a coupon salesman..."  
"What's a coupon salesman?"  
"It's uh...you just go door to door, trying to sell coupons for things like oil changes, spa trips, things like that. Places trying to find a way to advertise. It was a really weird job, but you meet some interesting people...was a daytime dancer for awhile..."  
"A...what?"   
"Daytime stripper...someone who strips, but during the day."   
Chris had to choke back a laugh as Tom's eyes got huge. "Like...dancing around, with women shoving money in your underwear and all that?" He gave up and started laughing as Tom stared, blinking in shock.   
"Yeah, all that. It's not as glamorous as it seems; in fact, wound up smoking a lot of pot to deal with the embarrassment. Which...still have that habit, but not as bad." Tom nodded, remembering the times they'd smoked out in Chris' hotel room during the voice work. "Was homeless for awhile, then was waiting tables and got discovered by a director for a movie, which is like, so cliche it hurts. Anyway, what about you?"  
"Well, I haven't done any stripping..." Chris rolled his eyes, prompting Tom to splash water at the other man. "Did a lot of dancing back in school, which, that didn't go over well with some of the other guys." The corner of his mouth pulled to the side, remembering the bit of bullying in those days, followed by a shrug. "Added gymnastics when the 'Billy Elliott' musical started, which came in handy for the Spider-Man stuff. Was working in theater and then got lucky break with that 'Impossible' movie about the tsunami. After that, the work kept picking up until boom, Marvel."   
"Not bad. Sounds like less drama too. Speaking of 'boom'..." Chris tapped his can on the boards of the porch. "You mind getting the next round?"  
"Yeah, mate, not at all." Tom stood up, stretching, feeling the work of the day taking its toll on his shoulders and back. Chris enjoyed the view, the lights of the pool lighting up Tom's crotch, the wet cotton sticking like a second skin, the white striped portions turned sheer by the water. "Anything in particular?" Tom stepped out of the tub, drying off before setting the towel back on the hook.  
"Surprise me." Tom padded across the wooden boards. "Oh!" Stopping, Tom turned back towards Chris. "There's an old metal lunchbox in the pantry. Bring that back with you. No peeking." A small grin stretched the left side of Chris' mouth. Now it was his turn to appreciate the view of Tom walking around his house in nothing but skimpy briefs, as he made his way through the dining room and kitchen. The lunchbox was on an upper shelf, causing Tom to stretch for it, the muscles of his bubble butt flexing with the movement...causing Chris' cock to flex a little in his own underwear. Arriving back to the porch, Tom set the box and cans down, then plopped back into the tub, grabbing one of the cans and handing it over. 

"So what's in this old lunchbox?" His question only received a waggle of Chris' eyebrows, not a verbal response. Sliding the lunchbox in Tom's direction, Chris opened his hand, waiting. Curious, Tom shifted over on the bench, flicking open the latch on the box and opening the lid. Inside was a plastic bag, a glass pipe, and a lighter. "Ohhhh...hell yeah!"   
"Be careful - you do NOT want to drop that into the water. It's such a pain in the ass to clean."  
Nodding, Tom stood up, the crack of his ass visible wherever white stripes stretched over his rear. Chris watched as Tom packed the pipe before closing the box back up, holding the pipe and lighter towards Chris. He shook his head, tilting his can towards Tom. "You take the first hit - you're the one who brought it out." Sitting on the edge of the tub, Tom flicked the lighter and held it to the pipe, creating orange embers as he inhaled; holding it for a moment, he slowly exhaled up towards the sky and then handed the pipe over to Chris, returning to the bench on his side of the tub, sliding down a little as he relaxed. Taking a hit, Chris passed the pipe back over to Tom. "Oh - if you want to try something fun, play with the light controls - you can make it change colors...it's kinda fun." Tom pulled himself up to sit on the edge of the tub as he fiddled with the settings, aware of Chris' gaze taking in his wet body, taking his time to find the color mode. Pressing "cycle", he watching as the light slowly changed from blue to purple, holding for a minute before slowly changing to white...and then red. Smiling, he slid back into the water, returning to his own bench.  
"Cool." Taking another turn on the pipe each, they then set it on the porch. Tom slid down again, his knees bumping into something under the water, realizing that it was Chris' legs, stretched out on either side of Tom's. Both men enjoyed the moment, the pot unwinding their systems, the motion of the water jets causing their knees to bump into one another repeatedly.   
After some time had passed, Tom broke the silence, standing back up and taking another hit. "Dude, you should get the pool."  
"Hmmm?" Chris opened one eye, looking at Tom in confusion, the younger man bathed in green light.  
"You said earlier you thought about it but didn't..." He held out the pipe to Chris, who took a hit and then handed it back, closing his eyes to relax. "...but you settled on the tub instead. For now."  
"And why would I want a pool?" Raising his arms, Chris crossed them behind his head, using them as a pillow to cushion his head.   
"So you can stretch out on your back and float around." Tom shook his head, as if he was surprised that Chris hasn't thought of that idea already.  
"I should spend a few thousand dollars on a big tub of water, so that I can stretch out?" Eyes still closed, Chris smirked. "I can do that in the hot tub."  
Tom's head swiveled around, taking in the size of the tub and trying to figure out Chris' logic. "In this thing?"  
"Yeah, there's juuuust enough room to lay on your back."  
"How?"  
His smirk widened, enjoying his friend's confusion just a little. "You're smart, kiddo. You can figure it out." He listened with amusement as Tom moved around, trying to figure out the puzzle.   
"Ah, got it." Opening his eyes, it was Chris' turn to look surprised - it seemed like his view was full of nothing but Tom's crotch. His knees were near Chris, the bottom half of his legs hidden under the water, where his toes were gripping the edge of the bench. The rest of his body was stretched out across the length of the water, the top of his head resting against the side of the tub, his arms outstretched and holding onto the sides to help maintain his balance. The motion of the water caused his body to bob up and down a little, the jets causing the surface of the water to break and splash over his thighs and groin. The position of his body meant that Tom was pushing his hips up, causing the briefs to seem just a little tighter, the bulge of his cock and balls on full display. Whenever the colors shifted to something lighter, the now-see-through stripes of his underwear clearly showed what was underneath, giving Chris a view of Tom's shaft and cock head just a couple of feet away.   
Taking a sip of his beer, he stared, transfixed. "That's...one way, yeah." Tom tilted his head, trying to get a look at Chris.   
"That's not how you float?"  
"Nope."  
Silence filled the air as Tom continued floating, his mind trying to figure out what might be Chris' different way of floating. Meanwhile, Chris was appreciating the sight of Tom's crotch bobbing up and down in the water.   
"Okay, I give. Show me?" Setting his beer down, Chris placed his hands on Tom's knees, running them down the length of Tom's legs until he reached the ankle. Pulling up, he straightened the young man's legs, resting his heels against the rim of the tub. The motion pulled Tom a little closer, allowing him to actually float. Reaching over his head, he set his fingers against the edge for stability. "Ahh, ok - yeah, this is much better." He grinned broadly, relaxing and enjoying the moment.   
Reaching over Tom's leg, Chris took hold of the the pipe and lighter, taking another hit, staring at the ample crotch in front of his face. "Oh hell - how am I going to...?" Chris looked over, eyebrow raised in confusion. Tom let go with one hand and pressed his thumb and a finger together, bringing them to his lips, as if he were smoking a joint.   
"Ohh, yeah, not like that, you aren't."   
Tom's features scrunched up, sighing. "But daaaad, I'm enjoying floating..." He let out a small noise of irritation, faking a pouting expression. Shaking his head, Chris stood up, the hand holding the pipe reaching out towards Tom's face, almost clearing the distance. Shifting forward, his crotch pressed lightly up against Tom's, the pipe just reaching the other man's bottom lip. Tom tilted his face forward, but was unable to reach the end of the pipe. "Almost there..."  
With a small gulp, Chris shifted forward just a little further, his groin now fully pressed up against Tom's own...and the end of the pipe making full contact with Tom's mouth. Pursing his lips, Tom managed to take a small breath through the pipe. "Hang on, one more?" Feeling Tom's legs squeeze against him a little for leverage, Chris was fully aware of the feeling of Tom's crotch smashed against his own, the heavy weight of his cock nestled against Chris' balls...and no thoughts were helping to prevent his own cock from thickening a little in reaction. He watched as Tom's lips pursed around the end of the pipe, taking a better, deeper inhale this time, his eyes holding onto Chris' for the length of the hit before pulling his mouth away. Holding onto the smoke, he finally closed his eyes as he exhaled, a deep sigh of satisfaction.   
"You good?"  
"One more?" Again, he stuck out his bottom lip and blinked. Swallowing, Chris leaned forward again, bringing the end of the pipe to Tom's lips, the motion pressing their crotches together again. Closing his eyes, Tom took his time with a long deep hit, feeling the firmer bulge pressed against his own...not hard, but noticeably plumped up, pushing against his own dick which was filling up as well. His lips parted as he let the smoke roll out of his mouth, along with another sigh; when the sign turned into a slight moan, he swore he could feel Chris' cock throb a bit.  
"That's good for now."  
The corners of Tom's mouth curled up in a small smile as he gripped the tub with his hands again, the movement causing his body to push down, smashing his groin against Chris. "Mmmm, yes, daaaad." Taking a hit of his own, Chris returned the pipe and sat down...both eager for his own space and reluctant to pull away from the space between Tom's legs. Sitting down, he glanced at the point he'd just vacated, swearing that Tom's dick looked a little fuller in its cotton confines; the head had moved further down, the shaft longer and thicker, the briefs stretched just a little more. "Damn, there's so many more stars out here." Tom stared up into the heavens, floating blissfully atop the water for a few minutes. Pushing his feet away, he set them back down onto the floor of the tub, returning to a sitting position. "Your turn." He laughed as Chris shook his head. "I'm serious - it's your turn." Sticking out his lip, he did his best pouting face, until Chris rolled his eyes, giving in. Lifting his legs, Chris shifted forward, resting his own heels against the tub on either side of Tom. Locking the muscles of his legs, he made his body rigid, crossing his arms under his head. Tom found the sight more transfixing than the stars above - Chris' white underwear hid nothing, except where the material was thicker and overlapped along the buttons. It seemed his member had shifted from earlier, snaking along his upper thigh, the thick shaft and circumcised head visible through the soaking wet fabric. Tom's own prick filled out even more at the view. To each side were large thigh muscles, flexed as Chris held his body in place, his abs and large pecs further away. His eyes flicked up towards Chris' face every now and then, checking to see if he'd been caught staring, but the older man was relaxing with his eyes closed. 

"Is that pipe handy?"   
Tom glanced to his right, locating the small grey object on the edge of the porch.   
"Yep - did you want more?"  
"That'd be nice, yeah." Chris kept his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of floating. He felt the water move as Tom stood...and then felt Tom's leg pressed up against his left thigh, unable to reach the pipe. Spreading his legs a little allowed Tom to move forward a couple more inches, enough to get hold of the pipe. Lighting it again, Tom took a small hit before reaching forward...and realizing he had a problem due to Chris' taller height. Shifting forward, his crotch was now the one up against Chris', standing between the massive spread legs...and the pipe barely reached to Chris' chin. Leaning forward, his crotch was now the one fully pressed against Chris' own...the end of the pipe just almost at his mouth. Eyes still closed, Chris raised one eyebrow, curious how Tom was going to figure this one out...and very much aware of the young man's aroused state, his chubbed up cock wedged against Chris' balls. Eyebrows furrowing, Tom placed his open hand on the outside of Chris' hip, using it as leverage as he tilted forward again, closing the gap between the pipe and Chris' mouth. The movement resulted in the two groins rubbing against each other, as Tom shifted his toes to maintain his balance. Watching Chris take a hit from the pipe, Tom tried to figure out if it was his imagination as he felt Chris' manhood swelling up. "One more?" Tom gulped as he heard Chris' request, realizing that it was fair (he'd had three hits) but wondering how the hell he was going to get through this. Leaning forward again, he brought the pipe back to Chris' mouth. Eyes closed, Chris inhaled and held it, enjoying the feeling Tom's hard member wedged up against his balls. Letting out his breath, he opened his eyes, the smoke spiraling up into the air above.   
"You good?" Tom's voice was a little hoarse, the sound thickened by uncertainty.   
"Hang one..just one more?"  
The younger man smirked slightly. "Three for three..." Taking hold of Chris' hip again, he moved forward further than before, his hard bulge shifting Chris' nuts within his underwear. He held Chris' gaze as the other man replicated Tom's earlier actions, taking a long hit from the pipe; he inhaled deeply as well, enjoying the feeling of Chris' firm dick running along his leg. Still shifting on his toes to maintain his balance, Tom's exaggerated the movements just a bit, continuing the slight grinding as he leaned to the right, trapping Chris' cock against his thigh. A long exhale of smoke and the moment was over.

"Mmhmm. Probably best to put it away, son. Have a full day of work ahead of us tomorrow, can't go and get baked." He felt Tom's legs press against the inside of his thigh again as he set the pipe down on the porch, and a small wave as Tom sank back below the water line. He continued floating, enjoying the movement of the water as his mind relaxed. Tom was definitely not looking at the stars anymore, his eyes locked onto Chris' dick; it had definitely swelled up, thickening and lengthening down his thigh more, the wet cotton material stretched and more see-through than before. Reaching down, he stroked his own hardness through his briefs, throbbing at the sight of Chris' cock in front of him; he wanted so badly to press his face in between the large thighs and pleasure the other man, but restrained himself. A few minutes passed in silence, as Chris relaxed and Tom stared, quietly appreciating each other's company and the time spent together that day. Pushing away from the edge of the tub with his feet, Chris dropped them down below the water again, returning to a sitting position on the bench. "Time to call it a night, morning will be here before you know it." Standing up, he stepped out of the tub, reaching for his towel...Tom took a moment to admire Chris' ass and legs before standing as well, quickly reaching for his towel and wrapping it around his waist to hide the large tent in his briefs. Chris stopped in front of the laundry room, bending over at the waist and reaching up under his towel, causing Tom to stop as well, staring in confusion. "Putting these in the hamper to wash tomorrow." His hand reemerged, holding the white boxer-briefs for a moment before dropping them to the ground. Stepping into his shorts, he tugged them up his calves before his hand disappeared under the towel again, working the cotton up his legs. Tom copied the motion, his blue and white briefs on the floor next to Chris' underwear as he pulled his gym shorts up his legs as well. With a little reluctance, he pulled the towel away, placing it into Chris' outstretched hand...thankfully his hard-on had subsided a bit, but the front of his shorts still poked out...if Chris noticed, he didn't say anything. Tossing the towels and the underwear on the washing machine, he stepped back into the dining room. As he stepped past Tom, he placed his hand on the younger man's lower back, pulling him along. "Alright kiddo, time for bed."   
Grinning, Tom played along with the routine, pretending to whine. "But daaaaaaad..." Chris reached the bottom of the steps and turned, the corner of his mouth turned up.   
"You're not too old to put over my knee, young man. Bedtime." He thrust his finger up the stairs, pretending to be stern for a moment before chuckling, and began ascending the steps. Tom followed behind, waving as he entered his own room. "Good-night, old man!"   
"Good-night, kiddo."  
Grabbing a pair of red briefs out of his bag, Tom pulled them on and crawled under the covers. Closing his eyes, the sights of the day flooded through his mind - Chris shirtless, his muscles flexing as he pulled the hay up into the barn, bodies pressed together when he helped Tom with the hay...walking around in nothing but underwear, damp fabric clinging to his body either from sweat or water, his bulge bouncing in the thin cotton shorts. Within seconds his cock was rock hard again, straining against his briefs, begging for release. Playing with his chest, Tom ran his hand down into his underwear, tugging the waistband down, his manhood springing free and slapping against his flat stomach. His fingers wrapped around the base and worked up and down the shaft, gently tugging, looking forward to releasing pent-up hormones.   
Across the hall, Chris shucked off his cotton shorts and slid under the sheets of his own bed, his already-engorged meat rising to full mast. The vision of Tom soaking wet, his briefs partially see-through...and the somewhat-tent he had been pitching just now...both were seared into his mind, along with the feeling of him between his legs. Opening the nightstand drawer, he pulled out a bottle of lube and opened it, streaming it on top of his cock head, watching the clear fluid glide down his shaft in the moonlight. Wrapping his hand around his dick, he began sliding his fingers up and down the rock hard shaft, recalling Tom on his back, illuminated by the lights of the hot tub...and being wedged up into his crotch, pressing their cocks and balls together while passing him the pipe. In his imagination, his free hand slid up Tom's legs, appreciating the firm muscles and then gripping that perky ass, squeezing it. The pipe disappeared and his other hand was free, running down Tom's torso and abs. Both hands met at Tom's hips, grabbing them firmly to pull the guy closer, grinding their crotches together. His mind played out a vision of peeling Tom's briefs off, fingering his tight hole to loosen it up a little before pushing his rock hard cock inside Tom. The motion of his hand slid up and down his pole, matching the fantasy motions of ramming in and out of Tom's ass. His breath caught as his body went rigid, cum streaking across his stomach and chest; he continued pumping his hand as his cock fired off, letting out some of the sexual tension that had mounted over the weekend. Releasing a long deep breath, his whole body went limp with satisfaction; reaching down, he took hold of his shorts and used them to wipe himself clean, tossing them across the room and into the hamper. Feeling parched, Chris opened up his dresser, grabbed underwear and pulled them on, heading downstairs to the kitchen.  
Tom's hand was gliding up and down his pole, slick with spit and precum, his eyes clenched shut as he pictured being bent over the edge of the hot tub, Chris' hands on his hips as he slammed in and out of Tom's hole. Hearing a noise, he froze...the house was quiet, and then there was a sound again, followed by silence. The next time he heard the sound, it continued rather than lapsing into silence...Tom tilted his head forward, confused, trying to place what he was hearing; and then his mouth dropped open in recognition and surprise as he realized that it was the wet sound of someone jerking off with lube. 'Holy fuck, is he...?" The noise was rhythmic, the speed increasing just slightly. Already rigid, Tom's cock somehow got even harder at the idea that Chris Pratt was only a few meters away, his dick out and lubed up as he jerked it. Tom's hand began pumping his own prick again, his motions matching Chris' rhythm. As the wet smacking sound got faster, so did his own efforts, flogging away at his tool, his mind playing out the scene again of Chris plowing his ass, the tempo of fantasy-Chris' hips matching that of the jackoff session. Suddenly, the sound across the hallway ceased, followed by a quiet grunt. In his mind, Chris' hips slammed against his ass one last time as he began unloading his balls inside Tom; his cock spasmed in his hand as his own balls began their release, shooting volleys of cum all over his torso, the first smacking onto his neck. Tom's chest heaved as his tool continued firing; he usually came a lot but he hadn't gotten off in a couple of days and his balls were eager to lighten their load. Finally spent, he let go of his cock, arm dangling off of the bed as he caught his breath. Sighing with pleasure, he grabbed his tshirt and wiped himself off. As he pulled his briefs back up, he heard the stairs creaking, the sound moving further away. Curious, he opened his bedroom door and headed downstairs, following the noise. 

He found Chris in the kitchen, his body illuminated only by the moonlight coming in through the window, holding a glass up to the fridge, filling it with water. Sensing a presence, Chris looked up to see Tom. "Hey kiddo, couldn't sleep?"  
"Um...started to, but heard a noise and got up to see what it was."   
The corner of Chris' mouth tugged down a little, worried that he'd disturbed his guest's sleep. "Sorry about that - needed to get some water. I'll try to be quieter heading back up the stairs."  
"Actually..." Tom reached up and scratched the back of his head. "...I'm kinda thirsty too...the beer and pot...can I get some water too?" The innocent facial expression brought Chris' smile back; handing the glass to Tom, he reached up into the cabinet for another one and began filling it as well. Tom waited out of politeness, taking in the view; Chris must have absentmindedly tugged on his underwear, since they weren't pulled all the way up, the bone and muscle of one hip on display and the top of his pubes peeking out the top of the waistband. Despite having just wanked out a load, Tom felt his cock stirring again, silently cursing himself at not tucking it down over his balls before leaving his room.   
Glass full, Chris reached out his hand. "Cheers." Clinking glasses, the two men began drinking the water, quenching their thirst. Tom drank slowly, peeking past the bottom of his glass to keep checking out Chris' body. Realizing that the other man was almost finished, he began drinking at a normal pace, hearing the sound of the glass being set back on the counter.   
Chris rested his hands on the counter, watching as Tom drank, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. With Tom's face obscured, Chris took the opportunity to look his friend up and down again, noticing that the bulge in Tom's briefs was running towards his hip rather than down in the middle where it usually was. The red briefs had a wide black waistband, looking rather cute. 'He must have been tired when he put them on.' The briefs were slung lower than Tom normally wore them, more of the v-lines on display, running from his hips down to his crotch, about an inch of hair exposed. Realizing that there was maybe only an inch of material above Tom's cock, he felt his own begin to swell up slightly. Not wanting to pop a boner in the kitchen, he looked away...and saw a shiny streak on Tom's chest, running from about halfway up his pec towards his collarbone. A quick glance over Tom's torso and he noticed a second shiny streak near his side, along the bottom of his ribs. 'Damn, is that...?' It couldn't be cum. That would mean that the kid was jerking off...right at the same time that he...fuck, his cock was starting to fill out again.   
Finishing his water and unaware of Chris' staring, Tom picked up both glasses and set them in the sink. The farm, the beer, and the pot got to his mind and he was feeling sentimental. Smiling, he crossed the distance between the pair, wrapping his arms around Chris and hugging him. "Thanks again for inviting me out here, big daddy Chris." He laughed lightly, sure that he could feel Chris rolling his eyes. "It really is pretty awesome."   
"No problem, glad you're enjoying it." Tom felt Chris relax, wrapping his arms around Tom as well, one hand resting between his shoulder blades and the other at the small of his back. With his face pressed against Chris' chest, he inhaled lightly, taking in the manly scent...and furrowing his eyebrows, quietly inhaling once more. Mingled in the smell of skin was something else. 'Oh shit, that's his...' Tom blinked, realizing that he could smell the remnants of Chris' cum. He took in a deep breath, which Chris mistook for the young man relaxing but was really Tom getting a better smell, the scent firing down his spine and right to his dick, which began hardening up again.   
"Seriously, this is so much better than being in L.A. for the weekend. Kinda needed this."  
"Aww, you're welcome kiddo." Chris brought his left hand up and ruffled Tom's hair before tilting his head forward, his face lightly pressed to the top of Tom's head, his hand returning to the space between Tom's shoulder blades.   
Reluctant to pull away, enjoying the feel and smell of his friend, Tom began rattling off the highlights of the trip so far. "Like, the ride in the truck was pretty cool, seeing the countryside...and then being on the ferry..." His paternal instincts kicking in, Chris began rubbing his hand up and down Tom's spine in a soothing movement as the young man kept speaking. "And the house is pretty cool, looking like something out of a country story." Taking another deep breath, Tom enjoyed the intoxicating scent of Chris' skin and seed, as well as feeling the big hand running down his back. His cock was fully hard again, having lengthened out along the side of his briefs, pointing towards his hip; his body was already pressed lightly against Chris with the hug, but he subtly brought himself in a little closer, increasing the contact between his groin and the older man's muscular leg. Chris wasn't aware of his right hand dropping slightly to rest against the swell of Tom's rear, his attention on the hard lump he felt against his leg and the feeling of Tom's mouth moving against his chest. He heard Tom's voice, talking about the animals on the farm, but it was like a buzz...he wouldn't have been able to tell anyone exactly what was being said since he wasn't able to really pay attention. He swallowed as he felt his own manhood begin to respond; already plumped up, it began filling out more, pushing against the front of his underwear. His left hand pressed a little more firmly against Tom's back as it ran up and down the spine...again, something that Chris wasn't fully cognizant of. The change wasn't lost on Tom, who was reveling in the moment, Chris caressing his back...and he felt a stirring against the area where his stomach met Chris' groin. Again, he ever so slightly shifted his weight forward, bringing their bodies into full contact from torso down to knee. Chris swallowed when he felt Tom's hardness flex against him...and damned if the kid wasn't still talking as if all was normal. "And the chickens...everyone always says they're mean, annoying birds but they're actually nice and kinda cute..." Tom continued on, describing the chickens, his attention really on Chris' boner pressed against his groin. His own fingertips began grazing slightly on Chris' back, mostly staying in place but getting a small feel for the muscles underneath. Chris' own fingertips followed suit on their own, playing a little at the area where the small of Tom's back became the top of his ass. His left hand continuing to rub the other man's back; the motion causing varying parts of Tom's body to press against his own as the pressure from his hand moved up and down Tom's torso. His mind, already feeling a little detached from the pot, was buzzing whenever he felt Tom's hard cock flex.   
Tom was taking it all in - the hands along his back and the rise of his ass, the dick throbbing in time with Chris' pulse against his crotch, Chris' breath against his hair, and feeling the heart beating hard in the massive chest pressed against his cheek. He'd slowly turned his head and his was now tilted toward's Chris' chest, his lips shifting across the skin and hair with the movement of his words as he spoke, his nose closer to the flesh, able to get a better whiff of the masculine scents...he could definitely smell cum and, in his mind, he could almost taste it against his lips. Tom had also slowly continued leaning forward, the two bodies now in pressed fully against each other, the weight of Chris' hard bulge wedged against the top of Tom's...except that Tom's tool was lengthened out to the side, his shaft nestled against Chris' nuts and the head pressed along Chris' thigh. Chris' chest rose and fell with his breathing, each rise causing the skin of his chest to mash against Tom's still-moving-and-speaking lips.  
If asked what Tom was saying, Chris wouldn't have been able to repeat it. His attention was on the hard press of Tom's manhood along his leg, the movement and breath against his chest, and the slight moisture along Tom's back, a small amount of sweat remaining from his earlier jerking off and continuing as a reaction to the heat of the moment. While his left hand continued massaging the length of Tom's back, his right hand had drifted even further down, gliding with the moisture along the muscles of Tom's lower back, running down the furrow of his spine and the rise at the top of his rear. His breath deepened as he realized that his fingertips were now tracing the very top of Tom's crack; having pulled them up haphazardly, they were much lower than normal and the top of his ass was peeking out over the waistband. Tom felt Chris' cock jut forward in its cotton confinement as it throbbed; having begun rocking back and forth slightly, the motion was a seemingly-innocent motion as part of a hug...but it had the effect of rubbing his hard length across Chris' leg, grinding the other hard bulge against the base of his own cock, and causing Chris' fingertips to cross from one round cheek to the other, journeying across the crease of his ass with each movement. Chris wasn't even really aware that the pressure of his right hand had slowly increased, his mind lost in a haze. A good inch or so of the lad's ass was exposed, creating a small but sizable playground for his fingertips. Part of him just wanted to drive his fingers down, into that hot crevice...

The moment was broken as two things happened - Chris' finger tips met the top of Tom's waistband, resulting in Tom's fingers tensed into Chris' back. Chris' attention snapped into place, feeling like things had gone a little too far; the idea of sliding his fingers down that hot tight crack was so tempting, but they'd both been drinking and gotten high...as much as he wanted the younger man, he didn't want to take advantage of him. His right hand shifted up, away from Tom's ass and settled onto the small of his back.  
"Alright, son, time for bed."  
Still feeling playful, Tom pretended to whine again. "But daaaaaad, I'm not tiiiiired..." The hand on his back rose up, swatting playfully a little lower down, right at the top of his rump.  
"You're not too old to put over my knee, young man," Chris intoned, carrying on the earlier joke. He felt Tom's rigid bulge throb against his leg, apparently turned on by the idea of being smacked.  
"Fiiiine..." Tom mashed his forehead against Chris' chest, digging it in slightly, getting one last feel for the man's large pecs and scent. Planting a small kiss in the middle of Chris' chest, he suddenly turned and bounded away towards the stairs, moving quickly enough that the tent in his briefs was out of sight. His progress up the steps was slow, stretching out his words to continue the play acting. "Goiiiiing to beddddd...." Smiling, Chris wasn't about to complain about the opportunity to watch Tom's ass, clad in red stretchy cotton, flexing as his legs navigated the stairs just inches away from Chris' face, briefs hanging low on his hips, the top of his ass showing; damn, to bury his face in that...he barely suppressed a growl. Once Tom cleared the stairs, he turned around, standing next to his bedroom door. "What time are we getting up tomorrow?"  
Struggling to keep his eyes up, Chris was at a disadvantage because he was still on the stairs and physically lower than Tom, a few steps left to go. Tom's erection was impossible not to see, protruding away from his body near his hip, the red fabric seemingly barely able to contain it...and was that a faint wet spot? "Um...around 7...same as normal..."  
Tom smiled, noticing the prominent bulge jutting down the leg of Chris' trunks, shifting as his legs lifted on the stairs. Fuck, it looked big, straining against the grey material. "Thanks. Good night, Chris."  
A large hand reaching out, he ruffled Tom's hair with affection once more. "Good night, Tom." Part of him wanted to pin the kid against the wall and fuck his brains out, but it wasn't the right time. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand back, turning to re-enter his bedroom. Hearing the guest bedroom door closing, he sighed, looking down at his raging hard-on, deciding to wait and take care of it in the morning. Across the hall, Tom was back under his sheets, one hand slipped into his briefs grabbing his dick, replaying being pressed up to Chris' body, his hard cock throbbing into Tom's groin. Hand lightly tugging on his meat, the day's activities finally caught up to Tom as he dozed off, hot dreams filling his sleep.

_The End...for now ;)_


	2. Farm Work is Hard Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a couple days of work and hanging out on the farm, the sexual tension between Tom and Chris has reached a boiling point.  
> A splash in the pond causes them to peel away the final layer between them and sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.
> 
> Author’s Note: Finishing this chapter took longer than expected. Thanks for being patient.  
> There are a lot of story ideas sketched out for Tom; however, feedback is always welcome and appreciated.

Story Note: the events depicted in this story take place around March of 2019.

Chris stretched and yawned, waking up early before the alarm clock went off which was surprising considering the previous night’s adventures with beer and pot. Scratching his chest, his cock began to plump up as memories from the evening played through his mind: standing between Tom’s legs in the hot tub and then the younger man standing between his legs...and then hugging in the kitchen dressed only in their underwear, hard crotches pressed together. He shook his head and sat up - time to get up and tend to the animals, especially since the farmhands had left yesterday afternoon. Throwing back the sheets, he climbed out of bed and stepped into the hallway, pulling on a t-shirt as he descended the stairs into the kitchen. A short time later, a pot of coffee was brewed and he’d finished making breakfast. Setting the plates on the table, he glanced at the clock to check the time; so far, Tom had been awake and downstairs by the time breakfast was ready each day. The corners of Chris’ mouth tugged down worryingly - he hoped that a line hadn’t been crossed in the hot tub or the kitchen, upsetting his friend. A little nervous, he made his way back up the stairs and took a moment to ready himself, staring at the slightly open door of Tom’s room. 

He stepped inside and opened his mouth to speak...but no words came out as he froze in his tracks. Tom was still asleep, completely dead to the world. One arm lay across his chest and the other one was pushed up under the pillow behind his head. He must have gotten too warm in his sleep because the sheets were tossed back, only covering up one leg. Chris’ gaze travelled up the length of the limb that was sticking out of the covers until his eyes rested on the other man’s waist. With the sheets only covering up his right leg, the rest of Tom’s body was on display. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of red briefs...and those were barely doing their job of concealing his body. The waistband was pushed down, a remnant of Tom sticking his hands down inside his underwear to play with his dick while thinking about Chris after coming back to bed. After he’d dozed off, his hand had made its way elsewhere but the result was that his underwear was pushed down further than he’d normally wear them. Neatly trimmed brown hair framed the top of the waistband which was riding just above the base of his cock...which seemed like it was trying to bust free. Whether it was a nice dream or morning wood, Tom’s dick was rock hard and straining against the red fabric, a hard rod pointing towards his hip, the bulge visibly throbbing in time with his heartbeat. Chris swallowed, quietly stepping closer, taking in the sight. ‘God damn,’ he thought. He couldn’t tell if he could actually see part of Tom’s shaft or if that was just wishful thinking. A couple of minutes passed before Chris made his next move; as riveting as the sight was, he didn’t want Tom to wake up to find Chris standing over him, staring. Gently taking the corner of the sheet between his fingers, he pulled it up, covering Tom’s body with care and not disturb his slumber. Once the lad was decently covered, he moved his hand up and tapped Tom on the shoulder. “Hey, sleeping beauty…”

Tom’s head slowly shifted left and right, his eyes finally opening as he woke up. “What time is it?”  
“Time to wake up. Breakfast is already made. Were you planning on getting out of bed today, or waiting until tomorrow?”  
Rubbing his eyes, Tom’s nose scrunched up as he stuck his tongue out. “Sorry, I don’t wake up as early as old people. Hey!” Chris thumped his knuckles against Tom’s forehead, eliciting a laugh out of his co-star. “Alright, I’m getting up.” He was about to pull back the covers, but then became aware of his throbbing morning wood. “Um...I’ll be down in a minute. Need to use the restroom real quick.”   
Chris smirked - Tom was so bad at lying. “Don’t take too long. See you downstairs.” Leaving the room, he made his way back to the kitchen.   
Tom got out of bed and was in the middle of pulling on a shirt when he paused. Was Chris hard when he left? Or was that wishful thinking on Tom’s part? Did the buttonfly just make it look that way? Hell, Chris had a big enough bulge when he was soft. Damn, this wasn’t helping his own hard-on at all. Shaking his head, he finished pulling on his shirt and ducked into the bathroom, brushing his teeth and splashing some water on his face. At the top of the stairs, his lips curled into a mischievous grin - returning to his room he swapped out the t-shirt for a tight-fitting sleeveless workout shirt and then gave the waistband of his briefs a tug, lowering them down just a little. He remembered pushing the boundaries with Chris last night and wanted to keep tapping that line to see where it might go. 

“Glad you could...finally make it.” There was a brief pause when Chris noticed Tom’s little undies display, the lapse barely noticeable. “We need to get a move on and feed the animals - they can’t feed themselves.”  
“Oh shit, sorry.” The pair wolfed down their breakfast. As they were cleaning up, Tom thought he caught Chris glancing over...and was the bulge in his grey trunks bigger than when they’d started clearing the table? Before he could get a good look, it was time to finish getting dressed, hop in the golf cart and they were making their way to the first pen.   
Same as the previous days, they fed and tended to the chickens first. Cleaning up the pen a little, Chris took quick peeks at Tom’s body; the tight-fitting shirt hugged the muscles of his slim, toned body and the lack of sleeves showed off his arms nicely. Meanwhile, Tom was catching his own looks at Chris, admiring the way the blue cotton stretched across his broad chest and arms, his happy trail showing whenever he had to reach up. Next stop was the pigs, with Tom taking the lead on their feeding and light cleaning, making sure their water was clean. As he lifted a bag of feed, he groaned and lowered the bag. “You okay, kiddo?”   
Tom’s face was screwed into a slight grimace that eased a moment after lowering the bag. “Yeah, just think I overdid it yesterday. Back is kinda hurting a little.” Taking hold of the bag, he lifted it again, slower and easier this time, setting it on the shelf with a grunt. Chris watched, concerned.   
“Okay, let me know if it hurts too bad - don’t want to overdo it. When we get back to the house, might have you lie down on the table and massage it out.”   
“Yessir.” Tom cracked a joke and stuck his tongue out, masking the intrigue at the idea of Chris rubbing his hands over his backside. Finishing up with the pigs, they were back in the cart and on their way to the sheep pen. An idea kindled in Tom’s mind to test the waters with Chris. Pulling at the bottom of his shirt, he peeled it up and off, tucking it into his lap. He grinned, part of his face obscured by sunglasses, as Chris glanced over with curiosity. “Working on my tan.”  
“Ha - okay, good luck with that.” Arriving at the last stop, Chris hit a button on the remote and the gate slid open and they drove through, the gate closing behind them. Pulling up near the flock, he parked before getting too close, not wanting to spook them. Once he’d stepped out of the cart, he mirrored Tom’s actions and peeled off his own shirt, dropping it on the hood of the cart. He smirked at the younger man, “Don’t want to get too pale either.” They took care of the sheep, Chris smiling warmly as he watched Tom’s gentle treatment of the animals - he really took to the sheep, especially the lambs, in a way that was cute as hell to watch. “Alright sport, time to head ba...oh shit!” 

Alarmed by the surprised expression on Chris’ face, Tom turned to see what had gotten his friend’s attention...and then began running. The morning’s weather was more windy than the previous days, and a gust had picked up Tom’s discarded shirt from where he’d dropped it on the cart. He chased after it, the light material lifting easily with the wind, a spot of grey rolling across the field in little hops. As he closed the distance with only a few feet between him and his shirt, Tom groaned as a large gust of wind hit, picking up the shirt and flinging it into the pond. “Fuuuuuuck.” A noise behind him caused him to look back, catching Chris with his hand clamped over his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. “It’s not funny.” Turning to watch his shirt floating on the surface of the water, he glanced back again when Chris gave up and started laughing out loud. “Dude, it’s not funny. Ugh…” With an exasperated sigh, he waded into the water. The pond’s drop off was sharper than he imagined - several paces into the water and it was up to his waist. Grabbing his shirt, he twisted it, wringing as much water out of it as he could; throwing it over his shoulder, he began making his way back to land...and then stopped, his jaw dropping a little in surprise before breaking out into a laugh of his own. Chris was racing this way, chasing his own shirt as the wind flung it towards the lake as well. Again, the space between was too far and the wind strong enough that the big beefy man was left standing at the water’s edge, hands on his hips, frustrated as he watched his shirt floating in the pond.   
“Um, sport...you mind giving me a hand?”  
“After you laughed at me? Hmpf.” Tom stood there, knee-deep in the water, not moving towards the edge of the pond or in the other direction where Chris’ shirt lay.   
Glowering, Chris stepped into the water, lip curling up as the cold water met his skin. Between his taller height and not having to wade out nearly as far, the water only came halfway up thighs, leaving him thankful that his crotch stayed dry and warm. The pair made their way back to land, laughing at each other and the situation. Climbing back in the cart, they made their way across the farm and back to the house. 

Pulling into the garage, Chris got out of the cart but headed away from the door that led inside the house; instead, he made his way to a cabinet where he pulled out two towels and a small box. Walking past the cart, he stepped out of the garage and stood in the driveway, waving for Tom to follow. Tom moved out into the driveway and watched as Chris punched in a code on a small keypad, lowering the garage door. “What about the mudroom?”   
Chris was walking around the corner of the house, headed for the backyard. “Not using it today.”  
“We’re not?” Tom jogged a little to catch up, eyebrows furrowed with confusion. “But we’re covered in mud. We can’t just walk in the house like this.”  
“Nope.” Chris tossed the two towels over the back porch railing, opening the small box and tossing it onto the back porch. “Sure can’t.”  
“I don’t understand...how are we getting into the house if we’re not using the mudroom?”   
The older man held up his hand, revealing a bar of soap. Placing it on a metal tray between the two vertical pipes of the outdoor shower, he leaned down and picked up a shoe, tossing it onto the back porch. “With that little trip into the pond, we’re way too wet and muddy to set foot in the house.” Peeling off a sock, it sailed through the air, landing next to the discarded shoe. Tom looked at Chris’ feet - the mud and water from the pond covered it, dirt caked between his toes. A finger pointed at his own shoes. “Yours are the same. Pond water isn’t like river water. Rivers and creeks keep moving, so the whole system kinda cleans itself. Ponds sit still though, so crud gathers at the bottom. When you walk, it disturbs the crud - and that, along with anything floating in the water, gets in your shoes, up your legs, anywhere the water touches.” The other shoe and sock joined their partners on the wooden deck. “So, we’re half covered in muddy gunky water. Even if we use the mudroom, we’d wind up tracking crap all over the floors. That’s one reason the shower is out here.” 

Tom blinked, both at the understanding of Chris’ explanation and realizing that this meant that they were about to strip down...in front of each other...outside in the open. Eyes wide open, he took a big nervous swallow, looking around at the surrounding hillsides. “Out here, in the open, where anyone can see?” The last couple of words came out in a squeak.   
“Out here, in the open, where pretty much the chickens miiiight be able to see you, but that’s about it. There’s no one for miles and miles...the guys are all gone for the weekend. It’s just us, the chickens, pigs, and sheep. The animals are too far away to peek at you...and neither of us has anything the other one hasn’t seen before.” By the time he was finished speaking, Chris had unzipped his pants and tossed those on the porch as well, down to his underwear. His legs were wet and muddy up to a few inches below the groin, the hair on his legs matted with water and mud. Turning his back to give his friend some privacy, he peeled off his boxer-briefs and sent those flying on to the top of the clothing pile and then took his time turning on the showerheads, adjusting the temperature of water for both. Behind, he could hear the sound of shuffling and then the distinct noise of a zipper being pulled down, followed by more shuffling. Soft footsteps padded forward as Tom quickly made his way past the small wooden platform, placing his clothes in a stack at the edge of the porch before sliding under the water, his hands dropped down to waist-level in an attempt to cover his crotch.   
Chris glanced sideways, taking in the beautiful sight of Tom’s form. The lad’s jaw was a little clenched, a nervous look etched into his features. He placed a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Tom, you’ve been to a gym with open showers before?”  
“Yeah, just been awhile. Not since signing up with Marvel, since, well, you know how you have to be on guard for people...and cameras…”  
“Well, this is just like that. And I promise you, there’s not a soul around, let alone one with a camera. How often do you think I use this?’ He lifted his hand, waving at the shower setup and then set it back on Tom’s shoulder.  
“Um...pretty often?”  
“Yeah. And have you seen any naked pics surface online?”  
A small grin warmed Tom’s face. “Not any that are real, no.”  
Chris processed the response, which indicated that Tom had seen fake nudes of Chris online before... and that wasn’t the kind of thing you just stumble across by accident. He kept his face pleasantly neutral, not revealing that Tom had accidentally given up a bit of info on his web browsing habits. “There ya go then. We’ll shower up, head inside, get dressed, and find a video game or movie or something. Maybe a puzzle if the other options are too much excitement for you.” Winking, he patted Tom on the shoulder and stepped back under the water of his own shower head. Tom stared as the water cascaded over the large muscles, the mud and dirt quickly rinsing away, Chris’ beefy ass on full display. Gulping, he followed suit and stepped under his own shower head, closing his eyes as the water flowed down his scalp and over his face, covering his body from head to toe, the warm water cleaning off the grime from the pond. Leaning back, he lifted his hands up to his head and brought them backward, pulling his wavy hair back as he shook the water from his face. A squelching noise caused him to glance over, seeing that Chris had started soaping up, white lather already covering his broad chest and arms. As his hand moved down to clean his crotch, Chris felt eyes upon him and looked over to see a funny grin on Tom’s face. “Something amusing, spud?”  
Tom’s head shook for a moment, nose wrinkled up at the latest little nickname. The gears of his mind whirred to think up something on the spot. “It’s just a little bit funny - you definitely looked like that scene from the first Guardians movie, the grumpy shirtless one, back when you were in the pond.” A small chuckle rolled out as he recalled the sight of the shirts being tossed by the wind, as well as the reference to the previous day’s conversation.   
“Har har, yeah, it was funny.” His eyes rolled in jest while he worked the soap down his legs. “Guess that’s not too far off.” He broke into a grin. “Although if we’re comparing movie costumes, then yeah, I look more like mine. You’re missing the spandex and the...what was it, a magic jockstrap?” He winked, working the soap down his other leg. Straightening up, he handed the soap to Tom, who still had his hands over his bits. Reaching for the soap resulted in less coverage, and his manhood bobbed forward a little, not hard but definitely chubbed up. Realizing that it was obvious, his face turned red. “Nothing to be embarrassed about - it happens. Hell, it’s a farm - nature can kinda get to you a little sometimes.” Chris’ reassuring tone helped made Tom feel a little more at ease. A quick glance down and he realized that Chris was also about a quarter hard as well, his cock looking heavy as it angled slightly up and away from his balls, bouncing a little as the water struck it. Looking away, he tried to keep his mind clear and began soaping up...and then the random thought that this bar of soap had *just* been all over Chris Pratt’s naked body, including all up in his cock and balls. He couldn’t unthink the thought once it was in his head; a jolt went right down his spine and into his crotch, which began filling out quickly and within seconds he was completely stiff, the head of his cock waving up towards his face. He turned his body away slightly in an attempt to hide his erection, or at least not make it too obvious. To his left, he could hear the splash of Chris rinsing the suds off of his body; the mental image did nothing to help his engorged state. Giving up on maintaining any real modesty, he bent over to begin scrubbing his feet and legs; he figured that the position might do something to help hide his crotch. 

Chris stared - his friend’s ass was unintentionally on display due his leaning forward to wash his legs. Already chubbed up, Chris’ meat quickly filled out to its full length of over seven inches. His hand moved of its own accord and began lightly tugging on his dick, enjoying watching Tom’s body shift as he worked the soap up his body, his slim muscles lightly flexing with the movements and the water flowing down over his smooth skin. He came to his senses and pulled his hand away as Tom stood up, aware that the young man might turn his head at any moment. Instead, Tom looked up at mountains as he lathered his chest and arms. Reaching up to soap his shoulders, his back clenched and his head jerked down a little, the sound of a grunt audible over the sound of the two showers running. He reached upward again, more slowly, but quickly pulled his hand back down.   
“You okay, bud?”  
“Yeah...it’s...ah, it’s my back. Just can’t...mmmpfh.” He grunted again as he tried and failed to bring the soap to his shoulders a third time.   
“Here, let me see the soap.”  
“Huh? Oh, you don’t have to…” Tom’s words trailed off as Chris plucked the white square out of his hand...and at catching a glimpse of the tall hunky nude form again. He couldn’t tell if it was his imagination or if Chris’ cock had gotten bigger.   
“It’s nothing. Happens on occasion - farm work is tough and you’re bound to pull a muscle. Hell, part of the training for farm hands is how to work out knots or pulled muscles when one of the other guys pushes themselves too hard.”  
Tom stared forward, trying to think of math problems but unable to conjure up any numbers as he felt Chris’ big hand running over his shoulders, fully aware that the man was naked and only a few inches away. “Wait...how often do you guys get hurt out here? You made it sound like a vacation...” The tone of his voice was amusement but still with a bit of nervousness.  
A large laugh erupted from behind. “Well, I mean...it’s relaxing, but it’s also hard work and shit happens. Had to work a bad knot out of Andrew’s back the other day and he knocked out a sore spot in my leg the time before that. Farm work takes its toll on you.” Tom swallowed, imagining the farmhand and Chris rubbing their hands on each other’s bodies. Fuck - he tried recalling old script lines or poems instead of math problems but didn’t have much more success in distracting himself. The mental image of the Chris and Andrew, combined with the movement of Chris’ hand in the middle of his back had his cock throbbing. 

“You ready for next month’s big premiere?” Thick fingers ran out from Tom’s spine along his ribs, working the muscles right under his shoulder blades to try and ease the knot there.   
“Hell yeah - the last one was a lot of fun. The whole thing was crazy and big and there were so many people!” Chris smiled, remembering the party and enjoying Tom’s enthusiasm; it was also nice to see him relax a little.   
“Did you get a chance to hit any of the parties afterward?”  
A shake of the wet brown curls. “Not really…” Tom’s voice trailed off. “Um, did you?”  
“Yes and no.” His hands were working the flesh of Tom’s mid-back; the mini massage felt good and Tom found himself working not to moan in response. “Went to one for a little but those things get a little loud for my taste. Went back to the hotel and got some sleep. Well, tried to anyway.”  
“Tried to…?” Tom kept his response short, afraid of what unintentional noise might come out.  
“Yeah. Started dozing off but the people in the room next door was really loud - a lot of shouting, throwing things around.”   
“Oh hell, were they fighting or something?”  
“Mmm, or something.” Chris’ hand was down at the base of Tom’s back, right above the point where his back curved back up to form his rear end. His thumbs spread out, away from Tom’s spine, kneading the skin and muscle. “Went on for awhile. Saw the guy in the hallway the next morning and talked about it.”   
“Oh crap - what did he say?”  
Chris paused for a moment, watching his hands glide along Tom’s lower back as he thought about his next words. Placing his thumb on Tom’s spine, he pressed and slid it downward, giving it a good rub. “Well, Chadwick apologized…” He felt the muscles of Tom’s back tense up as the words sank in and the younger man realized Chris’ reference. “He said next time he’d try to keep it down. Told him not to worry - it was pretty entertaining to listen to.” Tom sensed Chris’ presence shift closer, their bodies just inches apart. “Who would have thought that our little Tom could get so loud? Or mouthy?” His thumb grazed the very top of Tom’s crack, up and down like the night before. “Kiddo gets creative when he’s pressed up against the wall, hmm?” His middle finger replaced his thumb and began to glide south, pressing down into Tom’s crevice. “Gave up on sleeping and just listened to the two of you going at it.” The tip of his finger reached Tom’s hole, eliciting a small moan; rubbing lightly up and down, he brought his body even closer, his lips near Tom’s ear. “It was the hottest damn thing to hear.” His other hand came around and rested against Tom’s soap-covered chest, massaging his pecs. “Wound up shucking off the underwear I was wearing and layed there..” His hand slid down, tracing over Tom’s abs. “...started working it at the same rhythm, in time with you guys.” His fingers kept moving down, wrapping around the base of Tom’s very hard cock, feeling it jerk in his hand; at the same time, he applied pressure with his soap-covered finger, inserting his digit in to the first knuckle. Tom’s knees buckled for a moment, slightly overwhelmed at a fantasy coming to life. It felt like Chris was all over his body - a hand beginning to slightly tug on his dick, a finger working its way inside his ass, lips and teeth nibbling at his ear, and that was definitely a thick hard cock brushing against his rear.

“So while we were…”   
“Mmhmm…”  
“You were…”  
“Hmm?” Chris hummed in a questioning tone, wanting to hear Tom say the words.  
“You were...jerking...along…” His words came out in halting breaths, a reaction to the big broad hand running up and down his shaft and the thick finger running its full length in and out of his entrance.   
“Mmhmm... same pace as you guys… right up to the end.” Gathering up some more soap, a second finger began pressing inside, stretching the tight hole, causing Tom to gasp a little. “The shit coming out of your mouth...fucking hot.” Picking up the pace, Chris’ second finger found its way inside, his knuckles wedged against Tom’s ass, twisting a bit to open the kid up. His engorged cock was rubbing against the firm cheeks, his intentions clear as day. Tom opened his eyes and stared at the blue sky, rolling his head back to give the taller man full access to attack his neck with his tongue. As the wet pink flesh explored that area, a third finger worked its way into his ass, causing him to groan with pleasure and anticipation. “All the way up to the end...came at the same time as you and Chad.”  
“Fuuuuuck…”   
“Shot all over myself. Kinda like you did before coming down to the kitchen last night.”  
“Unnggghhhh…” Tom moaned loudly, both at the memory and the sensations roiling his body. Chris withdrew his fingers and pulled Tom up against his body, stroking the younger man’s length as he wedged his own hard cock into the crack of Tom’s ass, rolling his hips slightly to rub up and down, teasing the both of them.   
“You good…?”  
“Am I...huh?”  
“Are you okay with this?” He felt Tom’s head shake left and right, his back rippling with a small chuckle.  
“Seriously? Am I okay with my big stud co-worker...ohhh...and this? Hell yessss…” His last word trailed off as he felt the thick cock head flex against his hole. And then he felt the other man begin to laugh, his chest bouncing against Tom’s shoulder blades.  
“Son, do you even know what a ‘stud’ is?”  
Tom’s eyebrows knitted in a mix of confusion and frustration. Were they were really going to have a trivia session instead of getting it on? “Yeah, it’s a big hot guy. Like you.”  
The broad hand gripped the base of his dick, using it as a handle to pull Tom’s hips back, pulling him back against Chris’ pole. Teeth lightly nibbled at his ear. “Not on a farm.” The throbbing rod ground against his rear. “On a farm, it’s a breeding animal.” The words growled against Tom’s ear.  
“Fuck…”  
“Is that what you want?” The voice was rolling against his head, shooting down his spine and into his nether regions, lighting them up with lust. “You want me to breed you Tom?”  
“Yesss….”  
“Yes what?”  
A sharp exhale and Tom took the initiative, pushing his hips back to wiggle against the rigid member. “Yes, please. Yes, Chris. Yes, sir. Yes, whatever. Just fuck me and breed me, please...Chris, I need it…” His voice had a little bit of a whine to it, his tone full of desire.   
“You need this, kiddo?” He ran his knob up and down, teasing the younger man. Eager for the teasing to be done and to feel Chris ramming his insides, Tom decided to push Chris’ buttons. He said he’d gotten hot hearing Tom talking dirty through the wall? Tom let loose.  
“Yeah, I need it. I want it. I need your big daddy stud dick inside me, fuck my brains out until you cum...deep inside of me. Fucking breed my hole.” It worked, the larger man growling as he pushed forward, burying the first couple of inches inside. Both men moaned loudly, glad to finally taking this next step. Tom couldn’t count the number of times he’d jerked off, imagining Chris’ cock inside...and Chris was feeling the tight warm confines of Tom’s rear squeezing around his manhood. Resisting the urge to bury himself to the hilt, he scooped up some more soap suds and lathered his shaft, using it as lube to sink a couple more inches inside. Pulling back, he continued working back and forth, until his hips were pressed into Tom’s globes. The other man groaned the entire time, realizing that each inch of Chris’ cock was thicker than the last, wonderfully stretching his tight hole more and more as it sank inside. One broad hand was clasped to Tom’s chest, pinning him against Chris’ body; the other played with his cock, stroking it and using it for leverage as Chris began thrusting, working his length in and out, the two men moaning as they began fucking out in the open, finally enjoying each other’s flesh.

Reaching forward, Tom turned the shower knob to end the flow of water, allowing him to grasp his hands on the wooden post, bracing himself as Chris’ thrusts picked up speed and intensity. Strong hands slid down and held his hips in place as the tall muscular man began pounding his hole. “God yeah, fuck that big stud cock into me.” The hands kept moving, caressing his torso front and back, Chris finally getting to explore Tom’s body like it was a personal playground.   
“Yeah babe, damn Chad was right...you are so...fucking...tight.”  
Head turned to take a look back at Chris, Tom grinned. “Yeah, you like that?”  
“Fuck yeah.” He slowly slid his length in and out, his face showing the pleasure he was feeling from Tom’s hole. “He said it was amazing. He wasn’t lying.” The pair moaned as he slowly long-dicked his friend; Chris enjoying the snug confines of Tom’s insides and Tom relishing the way Chris’ tool felt - the increasing thickness of the shaft towards the base stretched his hole even as the head hit spots deep inside. “He also said…” The large hands slid down to Tom’s waist again, getting a firm grip. “...that your hot little ass could take quite the pounding.” His hips thrust forward, ramming his entire length inside, making a firm clapping sound as his body slammed into Tom’s. The smaller man’s hands gripped the pole and his head lowered, hanging down with his mouth open, gasping as Chris began giving his ass a workout. 

Tom’s legs began to shake a little, prompting Chris to let up his thrusts. Hands gliding up Tom’s slim frame, he pulled him up and back, bringing their torsos back together, planting gentle but insistent kisses along his neck. His hands pawed up and down Tom’s body, enjoying the chance to explore the slim musculature while grinding his crotch into the firm rear. Catching Tom’s mouth, his tongue ran around the pair of lips before slowly sliding inside, their tongues exploring the feel and taste of each other. Breaking the kiss, Chris’ mouth probed the edge of Tom’s ear, bringing a moan and a shudder that went down his spine to his ass, clenching Chris’ cock. “You still want to see how a farm stud fucks?”  
“Mmm….yeah.” Tom’s little moan became a groan as he felt Chris pull out...his insides felt a little emptier after having the thick meat buried inside. He watched as Chris leaned over to turn off the other shower and then pointed to an area of the yard several feet away. 

“Head over there.” A swat on his rear got him moving. Chris disappeared inside the house and came back out, a small plastic bottle in his hand. His arms wrapped around Tom, their mouths coming together again. Their tongues wrestled as their hard dicks ground against each other. Now it was Tom’s turn to pull his mouth away, planting his lips back onto Chris’ chest, able to openly explore the broad expanse. Instead of pretending to talk while his lips played along Chris’ chest, his mouth was open, his tongue running in long strokes over the big pec. When his mouth hit Chris’ nipple, he felt fingers dig into his hair; he latched his mouth onto the nub and went to town, getting growls and moans in response, feeling Chris’ jutting manhood poke at his groin. He went to move down but was stopped by the hand holding his head; Chris wanted to get back inside Tom’s body, but not through his mouth; there’d be time for that later. Using his hands to turn the smaller man’s body around, facing away, he swatted his rear again. “Down on all fours.”  
Dropping to his hands and knees, Tom looked back to see Chris lubing up his cock. He watched, finally getting a good look at the pipe that had been working his insides. His own dick was about 7 inches and this looked a little longer than that. A cut head sat at the end of a shaft that as his eyes travelled down the length he saw that the shaft got thicker...and thicker, all the way down to the base. No wonder his ring was getting that awesome stretched sensation as Chris worked his way inside; it twitched a little in anticipation of being penetrated again. Tossing the bottle to the ground, Chris dropped down to his knees behind Tom, running his hand appreciatively over the hot rump. He gave it another firm smack. “You ready?”  
“Yessir - show me what a farm breeding program looks like.” Before he could chuckle at his own comment, the air was knocked out of his lungs as Chris plunged back inside, his balls smacking into Tom’s cheeks. His fingers splayed out in the grass, his head hanging down moaning as the large tool went to work on his ass. It wasn’t necessarily a rough fuck, but it was one that meant business as Chris began pounding him again, large hands holding his hips. Looking back again, he saw a determined expression on his friend’s face, eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed together, staring down at Tom’s ass.   
For Chris, it was a venting of bottled up sexual frustration. He’d been wanting to tear the kid’s clothes off all weekend...hell, if he was being honest, he’d been wanting to get Tom naked since the day they met. But the little teasing moments the last couple of days had his balls boiling and he intended to release them inside this hot piece of ass. “How do you like that ‘stud cock’ now?” Tom’s response was to lower his shoulders down a little, raising his ass and pushing it back against Chris’ groin, giving a slight wiggle as he squeezed his ass a few times. Chris growled - he loved the kid to pieces but he wanted to fuck the smirk off of his face and own this hole. His fingers dug into Tom’s rump as he picked up the pace, noting that the little bottom was pushing back, hungry for his cock.   
“I love it...are you still going to breed me...fill me up with farmer cum?”  
“God dammit…” The kid knew how to mess with his head; the power and tempo of his thrusts increased. He didn’t want to prolong it any longer...he wanted to shoot his load.  
“Please, Chris...I’ve been wanting it all weekend.” Tom’s voice was half moan, half whine. “Was hoping you’d fuck me in the kitchen…or in the hot tub...or hell, at the hotel anytime this past few weeks…”   
The idea that he could have been playing “hide the meat” with Tom the entire time they’d been doing voice work for the film pushed Chris over the edge. Slamming forward, he buried all of his cock inside, grinding his hips forward to try and somehow work even deeper. With a loud moan, his nuts pulled up and his manhood swelled as it exploded, releasing his load deep inside Tom’s rear. Pushing with his arms, Tom pressed his hips backward, grinding back against Chris, clenching his ass cheeks, milking the big thick cock inside. Shot after shot splashed his insides; as Chris’ orgasm crested, his body finally relaxed. When his fingers came away from Tom, there were long red marks from the firm grip. Catching his breath, he remained plugged inside, sighing every time that Tom’s tunnel squeezed him manhood. With a large exhale, he sat back on his feet, his dick finally pulling out of Tom’s rear. “Alright son, your turn.”

“Huh?” Tom was confused - did Chris want him to top? Chris plopped down on the ground next to Tom, amused at the baffled expression. Grabbing the smaller man, he pulled him over, flipping him in the process so that Tom landed on his back next to Chris. One hand slid up Tom’s leg, getting a good feel for the muscles, pulling it up over Chris’ body as his hand continued sliding up...two of his fingers disappearing back into Tom’s entrance. He moaned as Chris fingered him; and when Chris’ digits pressed against his prostate, his hips bucked up into the air, almost causing Chris to lose his grip. His waist kept moving as he shifted his body to face Chris, partly rutting his cock against the beefy hip and mostly riding the thick fingers. The six inch height difference became more apparent to Tom as he was curled up against the taller man, feeling that either he was smaller than he perceived himself or Chris just felt bigger up close. He pawed at the hairy muscular chest, his mouth working against the pec and bicep as Chris worked his hole again. “You like getting your mouth on my chest, don’t you, kiddo?”  
“Mmm…” he moaned, face pressed against the large muscled mound, lips rubbing into the chest hair. “It’s so big.”  
“My chest?”  
“Fuck, everything.” Chris’ free hand came up and wrapped around the back of his head, pulling him hard against the meaty pec. It wasn’t long before his breath was catching. “Chris, I’m gonna…”  
He was pushed onto his back again, one hand caressing the back of his neck while the other continued its magic below. Tom’s eyes squeezed tight as he began cumming, the streaks of white fluid coursing over his taut body. The first shot hit his chin, grazing up and over his lips; a few landed on his chest, the rest sputtering onto his abs. His hips were up in the air, thighs clenching with every shot. When his balls were finally finished emptying out, his body relaxed, sinking down into the grass. Chris continued rubbing his fingers around inside, massaging Tom’s hole, eliciting small moans; he lowered his face and ran his tongue over Tom’s neck, tasting his load for the first time, swiping his tongue up and over the other man’s chin until their mouths met, their kiss longer and less forceful this time. 

Time passed as their kiss continued, deepening with building emotion, no longer in the heat of passion. Letting go, Chris rolled over onto his back, the two men staring up at the big blue sky.   
“That was fun.” Tom’s tone was one of satisfied amusement.  
He squinted over at the younger man, trying to look irritated...which was difficult when you’d just shot a load. “Fun?”  
Tom’s smirk grew into a full beaming smile as he dropped the sarcastic humor. “Okay, more than fun.” He curled his body up against Chris, running his fingers through the hair on his chest. “I’ve actually been wanting it for awhile…”  
“Yeah, kinda noticed that last night.” Chris’ lip curled up in a grin. Tom looked up to meet his eyes, blinking.   
“Really?”  
“Kiddo, you came down into the kitchen with your underwear barely on and ground up against me. And before that, you basically tried to climb on board the Pratt Train in the hot tub. And don’t think I didn’t notice your underwear was pulled down this morning at breakfast.”  
“So why didn’t you...we didn’t…?” Tom shook his head, confused.  
“Booze and especially pot. I’m down for a good time, but didn’t want to risk taking advantage of you.”  
Tom laughed, the sound muffled as his mouth was pressed against Chris’ pec. “Dude, I was rubbing my dick up against you. And making out with your chest.”   
A big hand came up and ruffled his hair. “Yeah, and it still could be considered mixed signals of someone who’s not entirely with it.”  
“Okay, so for future reference, if I’m high, what’s the ‘clear signal’? What if I strip down and get on all fours, begging for it?”  
“Well, you mean like today?” He yipped when Tom bit down near his nipple. “Alright. Yeah, that probably would have worked. And now it’s not a big deal because…” he waved his hand down their nude entangled bodies. “Speaking of ‘this’, we need a shower. Again.”  
“We’re going to get dirty again later, right?”  
Halfway off the ground, Chris reached down and gave Tom a hand to get up. “Hell yeah we are.” He gave the young man’s rear another swat, sending him in the direction of the shower stand. “We have all weekend, just you and me.” He smiled as he sauntered over, imagining what the weekend might have in store.

~ ~ ~

**The next morning**

Chris woke up, the curtains of the window showing the vestiges of dawn light emerging outside. His chest rose and fell with a large breath, partly from waking up and mostly an exhale of satisfaction. Looking down, a mop of messy brown hair lay nestled up against his chest, the owner’s face obscured, his right arm curled around Tom’s back. He smiled, enjoying the moment, quietly reflecting on the shift in their friendship...and appreciating the memories they’d made the previous day. After their “farm fuck” (Tom’s term for it) in the back yard, they’d rinsed off and made lunch, chatting away as if really nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. There wasn’t much to do as far as farm chores on the weekend, so they had more free time and opted for a movie, Tom’s choice this time. He’d picked some old mystery movie that was entertaining...but apparently not as entertaining as lounging around in nothing but their underwear. Before long, they’d both become distracted; Chris blamed Tom but in truth he would rather watch Tom’s briefs-clad body more than any movie. One moment, Tom was curled up next to Chris on the couch...the next, he was straddling the larger man’s lap, the back of his briefs pulled down with Chris’ hands massaging his rear. He’d had Tom suck on his finger to get it nice and wet before sliding it back inside, adoring the way that Tom looked when he moaned, his eyebrows stitching together a little, his mouth slightly open, looking at Chris with longing and need. He’d sent Tom upstairs on an errand, returning with a little traveling bag full of different types of lube (he liked to try different things when it was just himself lounging around). Plucking the heated version out first, he’d inserted two fingers back into the younger man, watching his face as his hole warmed up...and then panting in pleasure mixed with discomfort as Tom realized that increased friction caused the lube to warm up even further, creating a small fire in his ass. Chris had switched to the soothing aloe tube, kissing Tom’s neck and jaw as he massaged it inside, bringing the temperature of his tunnel back down. 

Eager to be filled by more than a finger, Tom had grabbed one of the tubes at random and greased up Chris’ pole, setting himself at the tip and sitting down in one motion, his head leaned back as he stretched himself open on the thick member. Taking hold of Chris’ shoulders, he’d began riding him, joking that it looked like the farm had a horse after all, laughing both at his own joke and Chris rolling his eyes. As the tempo picked up, the room filled with the scent of strawberries, making them realize which random tube Tom had plucked...prompting some jokes about what was for dessert. Chris wound up balling up Tom’s green briefs and wedging them in his mouth to end the jokes, getting a little harder at the sight of the gagged younger man moaning into the fabric, eyes hazy with lust and eyebrows furled with want. Tom came first, spraying all over Chris’ torso, rubbing it in with his hands as he continued bouncing up and down. When it became apparent that Chris was getting close, Tom spat the briefs out and leaned down, wrapping his arms around Chris’ thick neck and began talking dirty, trying to push him over the edge. Pulling up just enough that the large tool slid out of his hole, Tom sat back down so that the big dick was laying against his crack; licking up Chris’ neck, he’d moaned into his ear, begging him to cum on his ass but not wanting to waste a drop of the stud’s juices. Chris lost it, shooting all over his friend’s ass cheeks, his cock head sliding up and down, wedged in between Tom’s firm globes. Chests heaving as they recovered from their orgasmic high, he slid out from under Tom, keeping the smaller man kneeling on the couch cushions as he stood right behind him, scooping up his load with his fingers and pushing it into the tight hole. 

“You said you didn’t want to waste a drop…” Tom had been moaning at the sensation of the large digits probing his rear, as well as at the mental image playing in his mind of what it must look like from behind as the creamy jizz all disappeared off of his rear, and pushed into it.   
“God damn, fuck me daddy…” Tom’s head rolled as he moaned in ecstasy. Chris’ tongue snaked up his neck, circling around his ear.  
“Maybe later, *son*. Daddy needs a break to recover.” His words and his tongue prompted more sounds of pleasure from the smaller man. “Looks like someone has a thing for older guys?”  
Tom’s hips wiggled a little as he began riding Chris’ fingers. “Hmmm?”  
“Chad’s 40. I’ve heard…’rumors’ of you and other guys and I don’t remember any of them being under 30.”  
“You guys aren’t that old.” Tom’s moan turned into a squeal as Chris curled his fingers and pressed down, applying unrelenting pressure right on Tom’s prostate. Waves of pleasure mixed with a little pain rolled up and down Tom’s body, which shook as a result.   
“Not *that* old?”  
His words came out in breathy spurts. “Like, 40...ah...isn’t old...and you guys both...ungh...look like...fuck fuck...late twenties?” He exhaled as the fingers uncurled, easing up on his insides, and resumed their massage motion. Hot breath tickled his ear as Chris began laughing.  
“Son, I’m 39, which puts me juuuust old enough to be your dad.” Tom’s knees buckled as he moaned, sinking down against the back of the couch, angling his ass up to meet Chris’ hand. “Come to think of it, your guys are all muscular and have a ‘look’. Maybe it’s not just older men. Does little Tom-Tom have a thing for daddies? That’s something else Chad and I talked about over breakfast.” He spread his fingers out like a pair of scissors, expanding the sides of Tom’s tunnel as he pushed back forward, stretching it out. He’d wound up flipping Tom over and continued finger-fucking him until he’d worked another load out of him, latching his mouth on Tom’s knob and swallowing every drop this time, a little amazed at how forceful his shots were - no wonder the kid could hit his chest and face. 

Chris sighed contentedly at the recent memory, his free hand hidden below the sheets as he stroked his cock which was now fully awake, a combination of morning wood and remembering the events of the day before. The fingers of his right hand absent-mindedly stroked up and down a small area of Tom’s back and before long, the mass of brown hair shifted from side to side as its owner woke up. “Mmmm, what day is it?”   
The broad hand rose up, fingers disappearing into Tom’s hair as he stroked the younger man’s head. “Sunday.” Tilting his face down, he nestled his nose against Tom’s head, inhaling the scent of the wavy locks. The kid lived all the way in England and their schedules were crazy, so he wasn’t under any pretense that this was a “thing”, but it was definitely something that they could enjoy while it lasted.   
“Last day of the weekend…” Tom’s voice trailed off as he rolled his body towards Chris, burying his face against the large chest muscles, his fingers trailing along over one pec.   
The corner of one lip curled up in a grin. “Not quite...we’re here until Tuesday morning, remember?” He could fee Tom’s cheeks shift in a big smile.   
“Oh yeah - awesome. Any chance we can make it Wednesday, or Thurs…” Moving his arm outward to stretch across Chris’ torso, his hand bumped into a bicep and felt it moving up and down, quickly guessing what was causing the movement.   
“Maybe...depends on what the studio says. Right now, what would my little guest like for breakfast?”  
“Hey, I’m not little. I’m just shorter than you.” Teeth came together, giving Chris a small friendly nip along his ribs. “Well, and not as muscular.” The attacker shifted down, giving another small bite at the bottom of Chris’ rib cage. “Maybe…” Taking the sheets between his fingers, Tom pulled them up above his head, just as he landed another nibble on a hip bone. “...breakfast in bed.”  
“Breakfast in bed, eh?” Chris grinned, a little nervous as he tried to anticipate where the next bite would land...and flinched as Tom closed his jaw on the large thigh. 

“Mmmhmmm. Maybe…” His teeth pressed together, more gently now, right where Chris’ inner thigh met his groin. “...sausage...and eggs.” The last sound of his sentence was muffled as the bump in the covers rose up and came back down, swallowing most of Chris’ meat in one gulp. He pushed his face downward, trying to take the last inch or so, fingers curling at Chris’ hips. A loud slurping noise filled the room as he pulled off for air; the shape of his cloth-covered head descending again as he tried to take all of Chris’ cock down his throat. Planting his hand on top of the mound between his legs, Chris pushed down gently, resisting the urge to thrust his hips up, slightly tilting them instead.   
“That’s it, sport - get your fill.” Hands clawed down his legs as a muffled moan rose up from under the covers. He watched as the sheet rose up and down, Tom’s breath heavy through his nose, small wet noises punctuated by the occasional gag or light cough. Hands kept running up and down his legs, occasionally peeking out from below the covers to explore his chest before sliding down over his abs, disappearing back down below. Amused at the hidden blowjob, Chris was ready to watch Tom in action and pushed back the sheet, the grey material gathering along Tom’s shoulders before sliding down his back. Burying his fingers in Tom’s hair, he alternated between allowing the hungry mouth to suck on his meat...and at times would use his grip to pull the cute face down, stuffing it by pushing up with his hips. Any confusion that Tom’s gagging or coughing was causing him discomfort was cleared up by watching his hands roam and dig at Chris’ body, his hips lustily squirming against the sheets. 

Pulling off, he looked up, his cheeks streaked with tears from choking himself on the large tool, face flushed. Mischief settled into his facial features as he taunted the larger man. “So...do you think that if I get enough of your DNA in me…” Crawling up into Chris’ lap, he straddled the other man, legs on either side of his hips, teasing him with a taut ass rubbing against his pole. “...that would make us, like, kinda related?”   
Chuckling, Chris held back the urge to jokingly roll his eyes at Tom’s silly streak. “What, you want to be a Pratt now?”  
“Maybe…” Flexing his cheeks on Chris’ dick, he slowly licked his way up the muscular neck, stubble scraping his tongue. “...it would definitely make you my ‘big daddy Chris’...” He got a horny growl for his efforts, rumbling from deep inside the broad chest.  
“Fuck, kid. Fine, you want me to breed you until there’s more Pratt genes floating in you than Holland ones?” His hands slid down, cupping the firm rear and squeezing it. The globes suddenly disappeared from his grasp as their owner pushed himself to stand up, his hard cock tapping Chris in the face. Shifting his hips, Tom lined his knob up to the pair of lips and nudged forward, sliding inside the warm wet mouth.   
“Or maybe it’ll be ‘Chris Holland’ instead.” He looked down, winking and ignoring an eyeroll, as he began moving his hips, feeding Chris his rod, the taste of flesh and precum filling the other man’s mouth. Now it was Chris’ turn to curl his fingers and drag them up and down Tom’s skin, appreciating the feel and taste of his friend. Minutes passed by quickly as Chris slurped away on the tasty cock, aiming for his own helping of “breakfast in bed”.

Pulling free with a wet popping sound, Tom slid down, winding up once more in Chris’ lap. Small nipping kisses found their way along the jawline, communicating his growing hunger. “If you fill me up with enough of your seed…” His tongue darted in between Chris’ lips, leaving his words behind for a couple of minutes as they made out. Breaking away, he licked his way up Chris’ neck, his tongue circling around an ear, his next words coming out in a breathy whisper. “...can I still call you ‘Chris’ or do I have to start calling you ‘daddy’?” He smiled wickedly as Chris leaned forward, a rolling gnarled moan rumbling out of his chest and throat as he pushed Tom onto his back, pinning him down against the mattress. Flipping him over, a large hand rose up in the air and came back down, planting a firm swat right on Tom’s right ass cheek.  
“I’m thinking it might be ‘sir’, until you show that you can behave.” He reinforced his point with another smack.   
Tom’s body flexed hungrily as he moaned. Twisting his head, he looked back at Chris with a smirk. “Do you really want me to be a good boy?”   
“How old are you again?” The other hand swung down with a third smack on the other side of the pert rear.   
“Twenty-two…” The words cut off in a moan as a fourth slapping noise filled the air.   
“Alright, *son*...” Another whack and both of Tom’s buns were a pink color. “...time to learn that there’s a time to play…” Smack number six rung out. “...and a time to be serious.”  
Tom’s fingers dug into the sheets, his hips wriggling as he moaned, the sheets beneath him wet with precum. “Which is which…’sir’?”  
Whack number seven hit his ears. “Figure it out, sport.” The big hands paused for a moment, squeezing the tight rump appreciatively before swatting it again. Chris took his time, making it to about a dozen spanks. Tom was sighing and moaning face down.  
“Fuck, how many more…?” His voice had a slight whine to it, a little bit of pain mixed in with his pleasure.   
“How old are you?” Smack number thirteen struck his tush.   
“Oh fuck...twenty...ow, two…”   
“Well kiddo,” another slap to the rear, “looks like you’ve got seven more to go.” By the time he was nearly finished, Tom’s buns were red. His own cock was painfully hard from the sight of Tom’s amazing rear-end as well as the gasping hungry moaning sounds coming from Tom’s mouth, muffled since the brown-haired little stud had mashed his face into the mattress. “Twenty-two,” he was nearly moaning himself as he said it, bringing his hand down one more time, a little more gently. This time, his paw stayed on the round glute, his other hand taking hold of its partner and spreading them apart, gazing on Tom’s tight little entrance. Leaning down, his breath hit Tom’s cheeks. “And one to grow on,” he growled right before planting his tongue at Tom’s taint and slowly sliding it up. More moans filled the air, louder this time as Tom tilted his head up, the thick tongue working at his entrance, teasing it, before gliding up to the top of his crevice, planting a kiss on the small of his back. And then it was moving down again, his legs tensing as the scruffy cheeks buried themselves in his rear-end, the older man aggressively eating out his ass.   
“Fuck, fuck fuuuuuuuuuck.”. Fingers were digging into his rear, spreading it apart and squeezing it, while the tongue assaulted his hole. Suddenly it was gone and Tom felt movement from behind...and then a slab of meat tapping against his entrance. The wet sound of lube being applied reached his ears and he arched his back in anticipation. Large hands gripped his haunches and spread them apart as he was slowly speared by Chris' thick member. Both men moaned while Chris sank deep inside Tom's hole, grinding against it once he was in to the hilt. Pulling back, he buried himself again…and again, his thrusts gaining power and speed. 

Chris lowered his body, pressing his chest against Tom's back, his hips still working his cock in and out, feeling the smaller man bucking up to meet his movements. Wrapping his arms around Tom, he nuzzled his neck, continuing to pummel his rear. Words filled Tom's ear, describing all the things Chris liked about his body… And some of the ideas he had for enjoying that body over the weekend. Between Chris' taunting, the cuddle fuck, and the big dick massaging his prostate, he soon lost it, shooting his load into the sheets. His ass spasmed, gripping Chris' rod, setting him off as well. With a howl, he rammed forward, pinning Tom into the mattress as he emptied his nuts deep inside the hot tight tunnel. Breathing heavily, they came down from their orgasmic high, both grinning blissfully. Pulling out, Chris rolled over and lay next to Tom, stroking his fingers down his back. "Looks like I'm not changing my last name after all."  
"Hmm?". Tom's eyes remained closed, smiling. He felt Chris place a hand under his hip, flipping him onto his back.   
"All that wasted Holland DNA, Mr. Mini-Pratt."  
"You ass…". Tom's hands settled into his own smooth chest, relaxing as he laughed. The bigger man was suddenly on top of him, kissing his neck.   
"Mmm, no, your ass...is…". His mouth made its way to Tom's nipple, nibbling it between his words. "...is amazing.". Bringing Tom to another round of loud moaning, he abruptly ended the make out session. "Alright, time for a shower, breakfast, and a little bit of chores."  
"Awww…". Tom rolled out from under Chris, face down, face whining into the mattress. A heavy swat hit his ass, prompting him to jump up from the bed with a yelp. "Yessir.". He couldn't help but laugh at Chris playing at a stern face, a finger pointing at the door to the bathroom. Bouncing away, he made his way into Chris' walk in shower, turning the knobs. Water fell, a warm embrace along his body, soon joined by large arms that wrapped around his torso, thinking that this was a really great way to start the day. 

~ ~ ~

**Later that day**

Tom was excited, both hands on the steering wheel, watching the ground rolling a fair distance below as the tractor made its way across the field. “Yeehaw!”  
“No one actually says ‘yeehaw’...” Chris’ laugh came with a roll of the eyes, sitting behind Tom on the one-seat tractor. The younger man had been excited at the idea of finally getting a chance to drive the large machine. Feet and legs shifting as he worked the pedals, he could feel the movements causing the muscles of his rear end to flex, rubbing slightly against Chris’ inner thighs. The sparse hairs covering his own legs made it easier to feel the fur of Chris’ legs brushing against his skin. The contact brought him back to earlier that afternoon. After their “breakfast in bed” and shower, the guys had rustled up breakfast and quickly knocked out the weekend chores...and Chris had actually agreed to his suggestion of just roaming around in t-shirts, underwear, and shoes - no pants. The chores that day consisted of feeding and tending to the animals and checking the pen fences for any gaps or wear and tear on the posts. They’d ended up visiting some parts of the farm that Tom hadn’t seen yet, including finally getting a tour of the barn. Tom loved the smell and look of the building, which was the oldest structure on the property. Tools and equipment were neatly stored in the stalls that normally might hold horses or cows. Beams of daylight streamed in through small gaps or knotholes in the roof’s boards. Inhaling, it just smelled so much like...a farm. Walking around the bottom floor, Chris had taken time to point out the various pieces of machinery and equipment, explaining what each one was used for. Tom’s face was all big smiles, relishing the ambiance of the place and noticing that Chris seemed to really enjoy being able to teach the workings of the farm to an appreciating audience, even if it was an audience of just one. Then again, maybe that one particular audience member was part of the enjoyment. 

Finishing up with the main floor, they’d begun climbing the ladder up to the loft area where the bales of hay were stored. About halfway up, Tom had felt a hand on his ankle, gentle at first to prompt him to stop and then the grip tightening a little to indicate that he should stay in place. Confused, he’d looked down to see Chris continue climbing upward until his upper body was overlapping with Tom’s legs. The hand slid up his bare legs, fingers pinching the bottom hem of the button-fly trunks he’d borrowed. Slowly, the cotton material slid down, exposing his rear. Pulling himself up another rung or two, Chris planted kisses on the back of Tom’s thighs, the scruff on his cheeks scraping his nearly-smooth legs. Moving up one more rung brought Chris face-level with Tom’s rear...and he once again buried his face in between the firm cheeks, unable to resist the perky bottom. Tom’s hands clenched the ladder as he moaned, loving the feel of Chris’ tongue lapping at his hole, the rough cheeks rubbing against his bottom.   
“Fuck yes, Chris...god damn that feels so good.” He flexed his rear, grinding back a little to meet the ravenous mouth. A muffled moan met his ears, his words of encouragement prompting the ass eating to increase in intensity, the younger man leaning his head back and groaning. “Yeah, you going to use something else too?” He wiggled his hips, teeth nipping at his butt, a silent message to stay still. Lifting his arms, he took hold of the ladder and climbed up two more rungs, listening as his friend followed, the mouth quickly returning to its feast. Slowly, they made their way up the ladder, both men panting with lust by the time they’d made it to the upper floor. Picking Tom up, Chris had tossed him over his shoulder and strode over to the main window. Facing the opposite direction and only able to see Chris’ broad back and beefy ass, Tom listened as the farmer fiddled with the latch, kicking the window open. Using his foot to slide a smaller hay bale away from the others, Chris flung Tom down onto the bale, landing him on his back. A large hand quickly peeled away the blue trunks, balling them up and throwing them to the side as he settled down onto his knees, lifting Tom’s legs and burying his face once more. Tom’s legs quivered in delight, his firm cock throbbing against his abs.   
“Please…”  
One eyebrow rose up, then the rest of the lightly-bearded face, Chris’ tongue lashing out to take a swipe up Tom’s hard length. “Please what…?”  
“Fuck me…” He wiggled his hips again, indicating his eagerness and desire.   
“Fuck me…what?”   
Tom’s head jolted back, a moan of frustration filling the air. Looking back down between his legs, he whimpered. “Fuck me, please...sir. Fuck me please, big daddy Chris. Just fuck me, please.” He watched as Chris stood up, peeling his own underwear off as he rose, tossing it through the air to join the other pair on the floor somewhere. Spitting into his palm, he greased up his pole and pushed Tom’s legs forward, the smaller man’s thighs meeting his stomach, allowing him to spit again, this time onto Tom’s exposed rear. They didn’t have lube this time, but Tom was still opened up a little from the morning tryst...and some of Chris’ cum was still lining his insides.   
“Looks like someone finally learned manners.” Chris winked and then spat into his hand again, getting his fat knob wet, planting it at Tom’s entrance, and then began pushing in. Both men groaned with pleasure, Tom’s cry mixed with a little bit of pain as the thick member entered his body with mostly just spit as lube, Chris feeling Tom’s tunnel squeezing his cock. Slowly, he worked himself inside; once he’d bottomed out, the larger man leaned down, lowering his body over Tom’s on top of the hay bale. Tom slid his legs down, wrapping them around Chris’ waist, moaning as the thick dick slid in and out at a leisurely pace, taking their time and enjoying each other in the afternoon sun. Rolling his head backward, Tom gazed out at the farm, taking in the sight, feeling a moment of pure bliss at the view of nature beyond the window and the feeling of Chris on top of him...and inside of him. 

They moved in a casual rhythm, in no hurry as they relished each other’s bodies, Tom running his hands over Chris’ chest and back and arms, his legs squeezing at the muscular waist to show his pleasure. The scruffy face ventured over his chest and neck, lips and tongue exploring the feel and taste of Tom’s skin, occasionally meeting his mouth and engaging in a light tongue wrestling match.   
“Oh god, babe…”  
“Getting close?” Tom’s words came out in a breath against Chris’ ear.   
“Mmmhmm.”  
“Don’t stop...breed me, again…with that stud cock…” He felt Chris chuckle against his neck, enjoying Tom having such a dirty mouth on such a sweet face. The hips below bucked harder, with a sense of urgency as Chris’ neared the point of no return, eager to unload inside his friend’s tight rear. “Give it to me…please, Chris.”  
With a cry, Chris’ head tilted forward, eyes clenched tightly as manhood swelled and began firing balls-deep. “Yesss…….” Tom’s fingers dug down the broad back, leaving pink trails in Chris’ skin. Shot after shot coated Tom’s insides, Chris continuing to grunt with each throb of his cock, until he was spent, his weight collapsing down, their mouths meeting in a hungry kiss. Pulling out, Chris slid his body down Tom’s torso, kneeling on the floor and wrapping his mouth around Tom’s rod, sucking fervently as he slid his fingers inside Tom’s tunnel, finding that certain spot inside and strumming it with his fingertips. Tom moaned, hips bucking up and down to meet both Chris’ mouth his hand, writhing on top of the hay bale. In no time, his cries of passion filled the loft as his balls fired off, each shot of cum eagerly swallowed down Chris’ throat. Chest heaving as he caught his breath, he looked down to watch as Chris pulled off, his thumb swiping up his chin to catch some of the juices that had escaped, bringing it back to his lips. “Waste not, want not…”  
“One load closer to that Pratt-Holland hybrid.” Tom grinned, laughing at his own joke, laughing even harder when Chris shook his head. The other man’s hand roughly lifted his legs up, exposing his behind as the other hand came down and gave it a smack. Chris climbed back up, on top of the younger man, shaking his head again before nipping at his chin, then planting a big kiss on his lips, the taste of Tom’s own nectar on his tongue. 

~ 

Tom looked down to see that his underwear had tented up, a wet spot appearing as he recalled the afternoon’s literal roll in the hay. Letting the tractor roll to a stop, he set the brake and leaned back, enjoying both the view ahead and the feel of Chris’ muscular torso against his back. Arms came around and crossed around his chest, hands gliding down his stomach and settling in his lap, happening to bump into his hard bulge. “Looks like someone *does* think my tractor's sexy after all.”  
Tom made a noise that was half-groan and half-chuckle at the bad pun. “Not just the tractor.”  
“Oh really? What else does my little Tom-Tom find attractive?”  
“The barn.” He broke into a big grin, imagining his friend’s facial reaction. A big paw smacked him on the chest before returning to his lap.   
“You ass.”  
He rocked his hips just a little, feeling the warmth of Chris’ legs against his own and the bulge against his rear. “You say that as if you don’t like my ass…”   
The other man’s mouth and chin nuzzled against Tom’s neck, slowly exploring down towards his shoulder, planting soft kisses along the way. “Mmm, maybe…” He could feel Chris’ lips curl into a grin against his shoulder, returning the taunt. In retaliation, he flexed his butt muscles, feeling the bulge below firming up. Fingers played at the buttons of the trunks he had borrowed from Chris, pulling his hard cock out into the open, stroking up and down its length, his foreskin moving up and down along his wet cock head. “And that’s what’s fun about the buttons.” Chris’ words were muffled with his lips pressed against Tom’s shoulder.  
“Maybe, eh?” He tilted forward, shifting towards the dash console. Reaching back, he slowly dragged down the waistband of the borrowed underwear, the tight muscles of his behind revealed inch by inch. Tucking the waistband below the curve of his rear cheeks, Tom crossed his arms on the steering wheel and brought his head down to rest, looking back over his shoulder at the big stud. Wiggling his butt a little more, he watched Chris’ chest rise in a big inhale as he enjoyed the sight of Tom’s bare backside. “Just maybe? Big Daddy Chris isn’t sure if he likes my ass or not?”   
The large hands stroked down his shoulder blades, along his ribs, and came down to cup his rear-end. “Oh babe...damn…’Big Daddy Chris’ definitely likes your ass. And everything else.” Leaning forward, he planted a kiss between Tom’s shoulder blades, his tongue snaking up along Tom’s spine, sending a shiver down his back, right to his hole. Tom shifted backward again, pushing his rump right into Chris’ crotch, feeling a big hard lump pressing into him.

“Prove it.”   
He was suddenly tugged backward, his shoulder blades resting against the large pecs of Chris’ chest, the big hands roaming down his torso and tearing the underwear away, his hard dick standing at attention in his lap. The lap below was rising up and down, grinding a hard mound into his ass, causing him to pant a little in anticipation.   
“What’s my little farm boy want now?”  
Tom whined at the taunt, his hands raking up Chris’ thighs, tugging at the underwear still encasing his friend’s crotch. “He wants that big stud dick inside.” The words rolled out in a coo, Tom nearly purring in Chris lap as he twisted his hips downward, grinding down, eager for what was beneath him to be inside him. “Fucking breed me again…” His entire body flexed in Chris’ lap, putting on a display of lust and need, showing how hungry he was to be plugged full of Chris’ fat cock again. It worked - he felt Chris growl against his shoulder, his tongue and lips making their way back up. “Use your big thick daddy dick to fill me up with Pratt DNA. Make me your farm boy.” His words came out in a breathy moan, the tone and the message causing Pratt’s growl to intensify, his hands pulling Tom down as he thrust against the younger man’s ass. One of Chris’ hands dove below, yanking down on his own underwear, releasing his thick manhood. Tom felt it wedged against his cheeks, continuing to lengthen and thicken as it got harder, no longer confined in its cotton prison. The pair worked their bodies against one another, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies.   
“You know…” Chris’ words came out slowly as his mouth worked up Tom’s neck. “...never would have guessed that sweet innocent little Tom had such a dirty mouth.” Arriving at Tom’s ear, he ran his tongue around the edge, bringing out a moan from the other man. Breaking away, Tom leaned to the side so that they could see each other. Raising his eyebrows and making his eyes larger, he was the picture of innocence. 

“Would that be better, if I was sweet and innocent and cute?” His eyes blinked, reinforcing the image.   
Chris ran his fingers down Tom’s jawline. “Naw, I like you just the way you are, sport. Cute, and sorta innocent.” His smile caused Tom to break character and return the affectionate look. “And horny and dirty. I actually kinda like the mouth you have on you.”  
Tom’s smile curled into a smirk. “Thought you liked my ass?”  
Fingertips curling under Tom’s chin, Chris came in closer, noses touching, his breath warm against Tom’s lips. “Kiddo, I like everything about you, from head to toe, inside and out.” Their lips met, Chris’ hand roaming down Tom’s body as they kissed. His fingers found Tom’s dick, wrapping around it and stroking gently, causing the younger man to moan against his mouth, hips gyrating to meet Chris’ caress. Breaking away again, he twisted around so that he was facing away again, leaning onto the steering wheel, his ass exposed to Chris’ view...and crotch. He felt the thick member sliding up and down his crack, teasing his hole. Feeling it gliding back up, he pushed back, catching it just as it came across his hole. Chris got the message and spat onto the spot, getting it slick with spit before pressing harder against Tom’s entrance. Tom’s head tilted forward as he groaned with pleasure and pain, pushing back to take in more of the girthy pipe as it invaded his rear. Halfway in, Chris stopped, his hands stroking the firm buns. “You okay, son?” As much as he wanted to fuck the hell out of Tom’s tight hole, he didn’t want to hurt the guy.   
The muscles of Tom’s back rose and fell with deep breaths as his body adjusted to the anal intrusion. “Mmhmm.” Rising up a little, he slowly dropped back down, taking that inch back inside. Up and down once more...the movement sent shivers up and down his spine, a little moan rolling out of his throat. “Fuck me, big daddy Chris.” He smirked, knowing exactly what buttons to push. He felt the large hands take hold of his hips, pulling him down, another couple of inches of Chris’ rod getting buried in his rear.   
“Like that?” Fingers dug into his hips. He could sense that Chris wanted to slam inside but was also trying to be nice..as possibly savor the moment. He didn’t want to savor it - they had plenty of time still on the farm and back in LA; he wanted his brains fucked out.  
“Don’t…” His voice pitched up into a whine as forced himself down a little further. “...stop…” He heard a long, loud moan from behind as he continued pushing down, taking inch after thick inch until he felt his butt pressing against Chris’ thighs. The moan turned into a deep exhale, hands running up and down his sides. Picking up his hips, Tom rose back up, most of Chris’ cock leaving his insides, and then slid back down the thick pole, his anal ring singing in pleasure as it stretched around the thick base. 

Chris reclined back in the seat, watching with lust as Tom’s body rose and fell, his cock reappearing momentarily before disappearing inside the tight hot hole. The muscles of Tom’s torso tensed and flexed with his movements, covered in a light sheen of sweat which caused his skin to shine in the late afternoon sun as he worked up and down on Chris’ pole. He let Tom do the work, the younger man’s enjoyment apparent as his moans grew in volume and intensity. Slowly but surely his pace increased; within minutes he was bouncing up and down, riding Chris’ dick like it was a carnival ride. Chris felt his balls begin to boil; not ready for their tractor ride to end, he pulled Tom backward, resting him against Chris’ chest.   
“Shhhhh…” Tom felt Chris’ breath against his neck, a large hand stroking his sweaty chest in an effort to calm him down. The rise and fall of the meaty torso behind gave away the fact that his friend was also worked up. “Shhh...slow it down, son.” Taking deep breaths, Tom brought himself down from a lustful high, enjoying the feeling of Chris’ thick manhood still buried inside his ass. “Fuck, you’re so damn hot.”  
“You liked that?” Tom grinned, his hips rocking a little, wanting to entice another plowing session.  
“Hell yeah. Your ass looks amazing bouncing up and down.” The scruffy chin dragged across his shoulder.  
“Your cock *feels* amazing, bouncing up and down on it.” A small growl rumbled against his shoulder. Bringing his arms back, Tom wrapped his hands behind Chris’ head, making his entire body available for the other man to explore with his hands. “You like it when I talk dirty, don’t you?” Another light growl was all he got in response, fingers digging in slightly as they raked down Tom’s chest. “I bet you were jerking off so hard in that hotel room, listening to me and Chad…” Hips below ground down a little, stretching his hole as the thick base worked against his entrance. Knowing that his mouth got Chris going, Tom began dialing it up a notch. “Fuck, your big daddy dick is so thiiiiick…” he dragged out the last word, pushing his hips down further.   
The large hand slid back up, planting itself in the middle of his chest, pinning Tom in place. He could feel the big muscles of Chris’ thighs flex as he began thrusting, working his rod in and out of Tom’s rear. “Like that?”  
He moaned, rolling his head back against Chris’ shoulder. “Yesss….it feels so good stretching my insides.”  
“Damn kiddo, you’re so god damned tight…” The pace was picking up, Chris shifting their bodies forward so they could lean back further in the seat, providing more leverage to push his meat in and out of Tom’s tight rear.  
“Loosen me up with that big cock.” The hands slid down his torso, gripping his hips. “Show me how hard a farmer can fuck.” He felt Chris’ length sliding out and timed his next words, speaking just as he felt the large knob pulling at his hole. “I want to limp off your farm. Wreck me, Chris…”

“Oh god…” He felt the face bury itself against his neck as Chris slammed up, yanking Tom down at the same time, the thick tool ramming all the way in. Both men cried out with pleasure. Chris began pummeling his hole, Tom’s onslaught of words egging him on. One hand slid across Tom’s crotch, taking hold of his cock and stroking it. Tom lost track of the filth coming out of his mouth, only aware of the amazing pounding his ass was getting. The hand that wasn’t jerking him off made its way up his body, slick with sweat. His hands were still wrapped the back of Chris’ head, fingers clenching into the curls of Chris’ hair.   
“It’s all yours, Pratt. Use me.” The thick fingers dragged back down his body, leaving streaks in the sweat covering his chest and stomach. Splaying out, the hand made it all the way back up, fingers gently wrapping around his neck. “Who’s your fucking daddy now, farm boy?”  
Tom screamed as his nuts unloaded, his dick swelling and throbbing in Chris’ hand. Jizz flew all over his chest and stomach, mixing with the sweat as it slid down his body, coating his torso. Shot after shot fired out, the bear paw squeezing his manhood to keep milking it out. His orgasm peaking, Tom’s body went limp, legs falling down on either side of Chris’ thick lower limbs, head rolling back to rest against the meaty shoulder, a pair of lips kissing along his neck. “Damn…”  
Eyes closed, he felt fingers unwrap from around his shaft, sliding up a few inches of his stomach. His guess that Chris was playing with his spent load was wrong; instead, the hand disappeared and he felt it working below his ass, realizing that his own juices were going to be used as lube to continue the fuck session. “Oh god…” The thick member slid in and out, its movement made easier by the slick juices now coating it. 

“We’re not done yet.” Chris words were muffled against his neck, a moan involuntarily rolling out. The wide rod began pistoning in and out of his hole, eager for its own release. “Yeah, son, take that dick.” The little daddy/son game they were playing had Tom on fire. He wanted desperately to feel Chris get off inside of him again. Upping the ante, he brought his hand down and placed it against the back of Chris’ hand, running it up his body, smearing his cum over his chest and into the meaty palm. The pounding increased, his now-lubed hole allowing for even harder thrusts. Taking Chris’ wrist, he brought the hand up to his face, licking the cum off of his palm. “God damn…” Grinning devilishly, he pushed the big hand back down against his chest, sliding it down over his stomach, coating the palm and fingers with his cum again, bringing it back up to his face.   
Sliding his tongue up Chris’ fingers, he ran his tongue over their length. “Fuck me stud...fuck me hard.” Closing his mouth, he sucked away on the thick digits. The hips below were smashing up against his ass, battering his hole with such intensity that his body was jerkily bouncing on Chris’ lap, in danger of tumbling off if it weren’t for the iron grip pinning him on Chris’ cock. Using both hands, he drove Chris’ hand once more down and back up his torso. Bringing it back up, he planted it right over his face, the smell and taste of sweat and cum and Chris’ skin filling his senses. “Chris…” his tongue snaked out over the palm. “...fill me up…” The wet pink muscle lashed out across the thick fingers before disappearing back between his lips. “...pleeeeeease…” Bending the tips, he shoved the fingers into his own mouth, sucking down on them hard. His words were muffled but still understandable enough. “...I need your cum.” His hands were gripping Chris’ wrist as he sucked away on his friend’s fingers.  
Now it was Chris’ turn to yell out. Slamming all the way in, he began spilling his seed deep inside, coating Tom’s guts. His cries of ecstasy continued, moaning and grinding his hips with each throb of his meaty cock, breeding the tight hole. Moments later, it was his turn for his arms and legs to go limp, his still-hard member buried deep in Tom’s rear. 

Breathing heavily, both of them slowly calmed down, their fevered state fading away. Tom’s chest rose and fell, his back rubbing against Chris’ heaving chest, the sweat covering their bodies causing him to slide around a little. Chris’ hands on Tom’s chest, and his dick still buried in his ass, kept the smaller man from sliding right off of his lap. Nudging his nose and lips against Tom’s jaw, Chris sighed with contentment. “Alright kiddo...it’s starting to get late. We need to get the tractor back inside before it gets dark.” Resting his chin on his friend’s shoulder, they both gazed out across the farm, awash in the oranges and pinks of the setting sun. It was a beautiful moment, seeing the colors play out across the field, their bodies entangled, energy spent from pleasuring each other.   
“Can we relax in the hot tub later?” He felt Chris’ chin shift as the lips curled in a grin.  
“Relax, eh?”  
“Yeah.” Tom did his best to make his voice sound innocent. “Watch the stars, the bubbles and light going. It’s reaaaally relaxing.”  
“Sounds fun. And that’s all you have in mind?”  
“Maybe…” Tom shifted his hips, clenching his ass around the dick still impaling his insides. “We’re creative. I’m sure we can think of something to help you unwind from today.” The chin shifted from side to side as a result of Chris shaking his head at another of Tom’s jokes. Patting his friend’s smooth chest, he pointed at the steering wheel and pushed up a little with his hips. “Think you can drive like this?”  
He leaned forward, taking hold of the wheel, making sure not to release Chris’ cock. “I think so. It’s not the first time I’ve driven a stick.” There was another groan, this time one of pain instead of pleasure, and a forehead falling against his back. “You know, if you hate my jokes that much, you can probably find a way to keep me from talking.”   
“Doubt that. The underwear shoved in your mouth didn’t last too long.”  
“Good point. Guess you’re just stuck with my mouth.” Tom released the brake and set the tractor into gear, laughing as he began making their way back towards the barn.   
“Chris…”  
“Yeah, buddy?”  
“Best camping trip. Ever. Thanks.”  
The beefy arms wrapped around his waist, embracing him as he got another kiss on his shoulder blade. “It’s a farm, not a campsite. But...anytime you want to play farm boy, kiddo...”  
“Yeehaw!”  
“Oh my god Tom, I told you, no one says yeehaw.”  
Tom clenched his ass again, squeezing Chris’ meat. “What if I say ‘yeehaw’ when I’m riding you?”  
His joke was met with silence for a moment, and then a chuckle; fingers continued caressing his smooth chest. “You know, ‘yeehaw’ doesn’t sound that bad after all.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com  
> Follow me on Instagram @redcheshire


End file.
